On Top Of The World
by ShirosakiKagura
Summary: On July 15 1996 the first son to the Kurosaki family was born. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo is the heir to the company that sits on top of the world. But that isn't all. Kumdo, taekwondo, horseback riding, boxing, archery, arms, and swimming are all things he excels at... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS!**

**GUYS JUST A NOTE THAT SINCE SCHOOL IS STARTING I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN.**

**BUT THE WAIT WILL NEVER BE MORE THAN FOUR DAYS!**

**I ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE A FANFIC WHERE ICHI IS A BRAT!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

On July 15 1996 the first son to the Kurosaki family was born. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo is the heir to the company that sits on top of the world. But that isn't all.

Kumdo, taekwondo, horseback riding, boxing, archery, arms, and swimming are all things he excels at. On top of this he was picked as 'Hottest Living Man' on Vogue and he models all lines of his company's clothes.

On his twentieth birthday he will inherit everything and become the man on top of the world.

* * *

A man held a tie to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Che. Is this the meager skills I paid for?" The man shrunk away. "I'm very sorry Kurosaki-Sama! Just let me..."

Rip.

Everyone in the room flinched. Ichigo glared at the man then his eyes wandered to the man's hand. He lifted the man's hand and examined it. "Is this a wedding ring?"

"Yes sir." The man kept his head bowed. Ichigo looked at the man's face. "What does your wife do?"

"She's a college student sir."

Ichigo sighed as he pulled off the ruined jacket and pulled on a new one that matched much better. "What a pity for her."

"Sir?"

"College students take a lot of money. Too bad you're fired. Replace him." Ichigo pulled on a watch and walked across the lobby leaving the poor man near tears.

"Sir that is the seventh one this month. We are running out of appropriate people." Ichigo tugged at his sleeves. "And?"

"Well it would be hard to find a replacement."

"No matter. I dress myself anyway." Ichigo walked down a long hallway.

"Sir this is Yamada Hanataro he's your new personal butler." Ichigo nodded. "Know this. Don't speak to me unless spoken to. Walk three steps behind me. Always have everything ready. Am I clear?"

Hanataro scratched his head. "Um sir? I couldn't write everything down can you repeat yourself?"

Ichigo stopped and everyone froze. "I hate Italian suits, snakes, bugs, unnecessary people, people who loiter around. But the two things I hate most is water and having to repeat myself."

"Y... Yes sir."

"Good. Keep that up and you'll be fired by tonight." Ichigo walked into his lobby.

"Good morning young master!" Rows of workers and maids stopped and bowed. Ichigo passed through and the doors opened for him.

"What do you think you're doing standing there Yamada?"

"Am I supposed to do something?"

Ichigo sighed and looked over in annoyance. "Aren't you going to go get my car?"

Hanataro bowed. "Yes sir!" Ichigo looked over to a man beside him. "Che. Why did you pick that one Kaien?"

The man bowed. "We are running out of people to hire. Please don't fire this one." A black Infiniti g37 convertible drove up.

Hanataro waved Ichigo over. "Please get in sir!"

Ichigo walked to the drivers spot. "Get out."

"But sir I'll..."

"Get out now." The man yelped and jumped out quickly. "Sir I'm so..."

"Fired. Kaien replace him."

Ichigo drove down the long driveway past his personal golf courts and pools. He entered the freeway and pulled his sunglasses on driving down.

* * *

"Hello? Odelschwank's Flowers how may I help you?" A man with blue hair nodded. "Yes. Yea. We're about to go right now. Thank you." The man closed the phone and walked into the back room. "Nel? Is it done?" The woman nodded. "Here you go Grimmy!"

"Thanks Nel! Grimmjow packed the flowers in the back if his truck.

"Don't give the guy a discount if he's hot!"

Grimmjow grinned. "I can't promise anything!"

The man drove away. He kept driving. "Ah... How am I supposed to pay my debt?!"

Grimmjow slammed the brakes as a black car cut in front of him.

"The fuck?!" Grimmjow ran out of the car. "I'm gonna kill this motherfucker! Oy!" Grimmjow started banging on the window.

* * *

Ichigo sighed in annoyance and rolled down the window. "What?!"

Grimmjow stared at the man. "Well... If you have such a pretty face why are you driving like that! There could have been an accident!"

Ichigo scoffed and pulled off his sunglasses. "There wasn't. Isn't that enough?"

"What the fuck did you say?!"

Ichigo sighed and reached over. "Is this what you wanted?" He pulled out a $500 bill. "Here. Take it. I'm a busy person."

"Why you little..."

Ichigo pulled out 5 more bills. "Here. You need more?"

* * *

Grimmjow stood shocked. This guy was giving him $500 like it was a quarter!

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Who the fuck do I think I am? No. It's who I am. Kurosaki Ichigo. Ring any bells?" Ichigo tossed a few more bills out the window and drove away.

Ichigo drove up to a hotel and walked in tossing his keys to a doorman. He scowled as he saw his cousin.

''Luppi.''

The man stalked over. ''Ichigo! Whsat do you think you're doing being so late to Uncle's orders!''

''I was busy. I'm a busy person unlike you.''

''Is this how disrespectful you are to all your elders!?'' Luppi glared.

Ichigo smirked. ''Elder? I don't think six months changes anything. Plus what does it matter when all you do is sit around at home and be a slut towards your men. Disgusting.''

Ichigo walked away from the furious man. He opened a door and forced a smile. "Oyaji what's this?"

"Ah... Ichigo sit down. This is the Inoue family." Ichigo sat down. The woman across from him smiled. "Hello Kurosaki-Kun you're even more handsome than the pictures."

Ichigo smiled. "Yes, you are as well Orihime-San." The girl's father chuckled. "I see to it that you two like each other."

Ichigo smiled. "Yes Orihime-San is extremely beautiful. But what should I do?"

"What is it Kurosaki-Kun?" The girl asked.

"You know the rumors?" The girl's father waved his hand. "Oh we don't care for the rumors they..."

"But they're all true. I did sleep with those four women. I actually have three hidden children."

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked over to his father. "I don't know what the problem is? We're not marrying because you care for me. It's the company." Ichigo smiled sweetly. "So? When will the wedding be? Ah. Not next Tuesday I have to go to a party then. Now I've said everything I need to. So if you'll excuse me."

Ichigo walked out the door and grabbed his keys from the doorman.

"Kurosaki-Kun wait!" Ichigo stopped. "What is it Orihime-San?"

"I don't care about your past! I just care about our happy future!" Ichigo chuckled and walked towards her. He held her chin up.

"Oh my... You actually believed it? It was a lie." Ichigo sighed.

She looked up at him confused. "What I don't..."

"It means I have no interest towards you." Ichigo walked away from the now crying girl.

"Princess!"

Ichigo slid into his car and started it up. "Stupid Oyaji." He drove out. Ichigo pressed a button on the dashboard and the roof pulled down. ''Trying to marry me off again... and who the hell does that woman think she is!?''

Ichigo leaned his head on the window then he slammed down on the brakes.

''FUCKER!''

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. ''It's that bastard...'' Ichigo drove around him and sped up.

* * *

''Hah! That oughta show that sexy rich bastard!''

Grimmjow growled as Ichigo appeared in front of him. ''Oh? You wanna play is that it?'' Grimmjow went around the expensive car and blocked.

* * *

''Che. Cheap ass car. Who the hell does he think he is!'' Ichigo stepped on the gas and passed him. The yellow light went on and Ichigo passed right on time leaving Grimmjow behind.

''FUCK YEA!''

* * *

''FUCKER!'' Grimmjow looked around.

''Oh I'm gonna kill yer fuckin prissy car.'' Grimmjow took the alley and reappered on the freeway blocking Ichigo's path.

Grimmjow smirked and pulled down the window looking at the car about 70 feet away.

* * *

Ichigo growled. ''You wanna fucking play?''

* * *

Grimmjow stared at the car that was slowly moving towards him.

''What is he...'' His eyes widened.

''SHIT!''

* * *

Ichigo pressed on the gas full force.

* * *

Ichigo scowled as he sat in a chair. ''Stupid cheap ass chairs... Cost less than my shit.''

''Hello sir!'' A girl appeared in front of him blushing. ''Is there anything that you might need? Abosolutely anything?''

Ichigo nodded. ''Yea. One thing.''

''Yes sir!''

''You're blocking the tv." The girl flushed. "I'll move immediately sir!" Ichigo sighed. The door opened.

''I am here to pick up Kurosaki-Sama.'' Ichigo looked over. ''Yo. Kaien. About time you got here.'' Grimmjow stalked over and grabbed Ichigo's suit. ''I don't care who the fuck you are! Ya don't run into a car when theres a person in it!''

''A person? All I see in front of me is a uncultured idiot. My... The horses at my stables are more intelligent than you.''

''Why you little...'' Ichigo grabbed the fist that was about to punch him. ''Please. You must be better than this.'' Ichigo twisted the hand back. ''Hurts doesn't it?'' Ichigo let go and Grimmjow cursed.

''Let's go Kaien. Dispose of the car and order a new one. This one has been tainted.''

''YOU! Stop right fucking there! I'm calling you to court!''

Ichigo walked over. ''Go right ahead. But just know you're going against the most powerful man in the world.''

* * *

_Sereitei Times_

_Heir to the Kurosaki Corp. Ichigo has been sentenced to 1,000 hours of community work and a fine of $10,000 for intentionally driving into a car._

Luppi smiled as he looked at the picture. ''Look mother! The idiot has finally done it! Now I will be the heir!''

The woman smiled. ''Oh I just can't wait! These grapes are so sweet taste some!''

A little boy scoffed. ''Ni-san. When a rock shifts slightly a new rock cannot fit.''

Luppi looked over. ''What?''

''Ichigo-Ni-sama might have a slightly ruined reputaion but that does not mean he will be removed. Nor does it mean you will fill it.'' The small boy stood up. ''Oh. And mom? These grapes are totally sour okay! Cmon Titian.'' The boy walked out of the room with a tiny dog following.

* * *

1,000 hours

Ichigo growled in frustration as he cleaned dishes. ''THAT UNCULTURED LITTLE...''

''Please refrain your language Kurosaki-san. This is a preschool.'' Ichigo growled and returned to the dishes.

* * *

579 hours

Ichigo grumbled as he scooped manure into a barrel. Ichigo slowly reached up to his face.

He screamed.

* * *

264 hours

Ichigo scowled as he picked up balls at an orphanage. '' I swear that...''

''LANGUAGE !''

* * *

Ichigo growled as he walked out of the school kids throwing balls at him.

''Sir!''

''Find me the idiot that did this to me.'' The three men bowed. ''Yes sir.''

Ichigo drove home.

* * *

''Is Ichigo done with his hours now?''

''Yes sir.''

''Please Byakuya you are more family than staff. When Ichigo gets back send him up.'' Byakuya nodded and left the room.

Ichigo stormed into the house and changed into a pair of slacks and a t-shirt. There was a knock on the door. ''Come in.''

''Isshin-san requires your presence.'' Ichigo sighed and made his way to the room.

''Oyaji?''

''Ichigo sit down.'' Ichigo sat down and looked over. ''I found a new fiance for you she...''

''Oyaji... Didn't I tell you that I don't like marriage?''

''Is it because of her?'' Ichigo froze. ''Oyaji. Do you believe I am an idiot? I've been over that woman for years now. Don't bring her up.''

Ichigo walked out of the room.

''Sir!''

''What is it!?''

''We've found the man.''

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**ICHIGO YOU'RE SUCH A BRAT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS FANFIC!**

**THIS IS MY BEST ONE I'VE WRITTEN EVER**

**I LOVE IT**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo smirked as he walked up to a car.

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_

_Age: 22_

_Job: Odelschwank's Flowers, Part-time taxi driver._

_Currently occupies a small home in Karakura next to the flower shop._

_Rented home owned by a man named Urahara Kisuke._

Ichigo opened the car door. '' Go to Karakura town.''

The blue haired man reached for the keys. ''Yes sir.'' He replied. Ichigo sighed and shifted in his seat looking out the window. Grimmjow looked at the road and Ichigo started humming softly.

Grimmjow looked through the rear view mirror and frowned. He turned back to the road anyway.

Ichigo leaned forward and slowly licked the shell of Grimmjow's ear causing the man to swerve slightly. ''Wha... What are you!?''

Ichigo smirked into the mirror. ''Oh? You don't remember me? How disappointing.'' Grimmjow growled. ''It's you!'' Ichigo leaned back in his chair. ''Yes it is.''

''How the fuck did you know what I did for a living!'' The man screamed.

Ichigo scoffed. ''You thought I couldn't find out? I'm Kurosaki Ichigo!'' He leaned forward again. ''And I intend to take back all my pride that you took from me.'' Ichigo started unbuttoning his shirt.

''WAHT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?'' Grimmjow shrieked.

He messed up his hair and reached down undoing his pants a little. Ichigo started to scream. ''HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! SOMEONE HELP ME!'' Ichigo pulled down the window. ''PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP ME!'' He started waving his hands around.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''WHAT THE FUCK!''

''HELP! I'M BEING RAPED!'' Ichigo lent forward and started palming the front of Grimmjow's pants. Grimmjow's breath hitched as Ichigo continued to rub. Right before Grimmjow's control snapped Ichigo started screaming again.

''HELP ME...'' Police cars started appearing.

''FUCK!'' Grimmjow cursed avoiding the cars chasing him. He looked up.

''A FUCKING HELICOPTER!?''

Ichigo smirked. ''You're dead.''

''HELP!''

''STOP THE VEHICLE NOW. STOP NOW AND WE WILL GIVE YOU A COURT TRIAL.''

Grimmjow cursed and stopped the car. ''STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE.''

Grimmjow opened the car door and put his hands up. ''Yer under arrest you damn kidnapper. Look at yer disgustin self getting an erection and whatnot.'' Ichigo opened the car door and stumbled out.

''KUROSAKI-SAMA!'' Ichigo was taken into Kaien's arms and carried away. ''Kaien...''

''It's okay now... I'm going to have that fucker murdered.''

* * *

''I'M TELLING YOU I DIDN'T DO IT!'' Grimmjow growled when he was hit over the head.

''Tsk... Men like you in this world... Why? Did you really get that angry when Ichigo-sama said his car was tainted? Did you just think you could get a hot lay and your revenge in the same boat?'' The woman scowled. ''People like you disgust me.''

''GRIMMY!'' The doors burst open and Nel and Unagiya walked in. ''You stupid bastard!'' Unagiya hit him. ''UNAGIYA-SAN!''

''Did you really have to kidnap him?! YOU STUPID LITTLE...''

Nel glomped Grimmjow. ''GRIMMY! WHY WERE YOU SO STUPID! WERE YOU THAT DESPERATE TO GET RID OF YOUR DEBT!?'' Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''How did you?...''

''They called me.'' Grimmjow stood up and pulled a wad of cash out oif his pocket giving it to the officer. ''This is my fee isn't it? Good.''

''Grimmy! Where are you going!'' Grimmjow started Nel's car. ''I'm sorry that they called you Nel. I'm going to beat their asses.''

Grimmjow drove furiously to their hideout Las Noches.

''AIZEN!'' Grimmjow burst through the doors.

''How nice of you to join us today Grimmjow. Tea?''

''Che. That's not tea. I already fucking paid you why are you going after Nel?''

Aizen sat up. ''Her name is Nel? You may have borrowed 300,000 from me. But there's interest isnt there?'' Aizen waved his hand and Ulquiorra came over with a calculator. ''Look. At your 400% interest then you now owe me 1,200,000.'' Aizen smirked.

''THAT'S NOT A LOAN THAT'S A SCAM!'' Aizen sighed. ''A scam that you bought into. Just know. If you dont pay back I'm takin the girls from you. They have quite the figures.''

Grimmjow stormed into his car and drove home to find them packing.

''Unagiya? Nel?''

''The landlord told us to get out. We have a new owner to this land and they're going to knock the place down by tomorrow night.'' Nel said. ''GRIMMJOW! Why did you go and have to piss off a son of Kurosaki Isshin!''

Grimmjow growled and stepped back into his car. He drove to the large estate. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door to be stopped by three men.

''Who the fuck are you?'' Grimmjow looked over. ''A redhead, baldy, and hermaphrodite?''

''How rude! Not noticing beauty in it's finest form!'' The man flipped his hair and Grimmjow swallowed the puke that came up. ''Listen I came to talk with that bastard Kurosaki?''

''Are you talking about our young master?''

Grimmjow scoffed. ''Yea. Now move.'' He walked forward but the three men blocked him. ''We wont let you bother young master.''

Grimmjow sighed and started walking away...

He slammed his body into the three men knocking them down. ''I GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN YOU!''

''SHIT! YOUNG MASTER WILL KILL US!''

''GET BACK HERE!''

Grimmjow ran away from them across the road [past the lake, tennis court, gardens, pool... Grimmjow leaned over panting.

''How big is this place?''

''A little under 1,000 acres.'' Grimmjow jumped to see a man trimming some bushes. ''That big?''

''Hey old man. Do you know where the main house is?''

The man looked up. ''Why would you need to know that?''

Grimmjow growled. ''I need to teach that stupid rich bastard Kurosaki a lesson.''

''The young master?'' Grimmjow nodded. ''Hmm.. Our young master does do some crazy things.''

''Crazy things? If he was my little brother I would've already broken his knobby little knees so he can't go out!''

''Knob... Knobby little knees?''

''WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" Grimmjow cursed. ''Old man! I'm not here okay!'' The man smirked. ''He's over here.'' Renji pulled him out of the bushes. ''You fucker... Causing so much trouble.''

Yumichika bowed. ''I humbly apologise for the inconvenience this barbarian has caused President.''

''Pre... President! So...''

''Yes you brat! I'm Ichigo's father. Bring him too Yumichika. He called you a hermaphrodite didn't he?''

''THE NERVE SIR!''

Isshin chuckled. ''Yes. Now hurry up and bring him!''

* * *

Ichigo stood up from his king-size bed and washed up he walked to the dressing room. ''I'm going to New York. Get me a fitting style.''

The maids hurried to find clothes. Ichigo slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a faded top. He pulled on a grey hoodie and pushed the sleves up. Ichigo walked over to the shoe closet and pulled out white vans slipping them on. He then skimmed through the 7 foot tall accessory case. Ichigo pulled out a black watch and put it on. Ichigo looked at the mirror once and left for the cars.

''OUR YOUNG MASTER IS SO HANDSOME!''

''He is isn't he? I could work here forever!''

Ichigo smirked and got to his car.

''Kurosaki-sama.''

''Yes Kaien?''

''Isshin-sama said that your privileges were revoked.'' Ichigo stopped. ''Kaien... You've served me all my life your more of a brother to me. But. Are you saying youre going to stop me?''

Kaien shook his head. ''Of course not. I am not in any position to stop you ver. I am just reminding you of his words.'' Ichigo saw a warning in Kaien's eyes but ignored it.

''I'm going to New York. Call me when Oyaji calms down. I think we both need this.''

Ichigo closed the door and Kaien sighed. ''Even after seventeen years of servitude you still don't believe me.''

* * *

Ichigo walked into the airport and turned back around. ''Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku. You can leave now.''

They bowed. ''We shall see you to the gate!'' Ichigo waved his hand. ''No. Leave.''

The three sighed. ''He still doesn't trust us does he?'' They all nodded to themselves.

* * *

Grimmjow smirked as he walked into the airport spotting a familiar head of orange. He stalked over as IOchigo turned around. ''You... What are you...''

Grimmjow bowed. ''Please excuse me.''

''What I ARGH!'' Grimmjow picked Ichigo up hefting him over his shoulder.

''I'm sorry Ichigo. Let me have another chance. I'm never letting you leave!'' A crowd started to form and Grimmjow smiled. ''He's my boyfriend!'' Grimmjow carried away a protesting Ichigo He tied his hands behind his back and cimbed into the driver's seat starting the car.

Ichigo sat up as Grimmjow started to pull away.

''What do you think you're doing!?''

''Isn't it obvious? I'm kidnapping you.''

''What?'' Ichigo's mouth fell open. Grimmjow kept his eyes on the road. ''You liked kidnapping so much before I thought I'd help you.''

Ichigo scoffed. ''Do you know the mistake you've made? Once my father realizes I'm not on that plane all the police will come! You're really dead this time!'' Grimmjow scoffed and continued driving. ''Aren't you listening to me!?'' Grimmjow turned to the right Ichigo was slammed against the car door.

''DRIVE SLOWER!''

''Aren't you happy I'm helping you I thought you liked kidnapping. Is it a fetish of yours?''

Ichigo stopped moving. ''What do you want? $5,000,000? No... Saying my body costs so little is... Name any price... My father will pay you.'' Police sirens were heard in the back ground.

* * *

Nel's eyes widened and she looked out the gate. ''UNAGIYA-SAN! THEY'RE HERE!''

The woman walked out. ''I'm not letting those bastards break down this house!''

* * *

''Hear those sirens? They're here for... What?'' The cars zoomed by. ''No I...''

''See? No one is going to help you.''

''That's impossible I...''

Grimmjow drove in silence.

* * *

The woman pushed against the gate trying to keep it closed.

''YOU BASTARDS STAY OUT!''

''MA'AM!''

''OUT!'' Unagiya sprayed them with pesticide while Nel kept the door shut.

The police pulled up.

* * *

''Are you going to kill me?'' Grimmjow kept silent. ''If... If you're going to kill me kill me quickly... but kill me anyway but water. I... I can't...''

Grimmjow stopped the car. ''Get out. We're here.''

* * *

Nel bowed. ''I'm so sorry sir...'' The police officer sighed. ''You thought they were going to knock down the house?''

''I'm so sorry sir... But who sent you?'' Nel asked the man. ''Kurosaki Corp.'' Unagiya sighed. ''I'm so glad! Hey! You can can you fix the toilet too!''

* * *

Ichigo stepped out. ''This... This is my house... What happening?'' He looked at his entire workforce standing at the steps with his father with them.

He turned to Grimmjow who bowed.

''The new chief butler Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Nice to meet you.'' Ichigo stared in shock at Grimmjow then his father. ''WHAT IS THIS!?''

* * *

**I LOVE THIS GODDAMNED STORY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS!**

**NOTHING SAYS FUCK YOU QUITE LIKE MAKING YOUR FANS WAIT 5 WEEKS AND GIVING THEM ONLY 20 MOTHERFUCKING CHAPTERS.**

**IF I DID THAT I MIGHT BE MURDERED.**

**Animagination: I LOVE YOU TOO MAN/WOMAN/WHATEVER YOU ARE (I AM A POTATO)**

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Did you see that coming? XD**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo ran after his father furiously. ''OYAJI! How could you allow someone like him into our home?''

''HAVEN'T YOU SEEN WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME?''

Isshin ignored him. ''Come on Oyaji you saw it too!''

Isshin sighed and turned to his furious son. ''I picked him to fix up that nasty personality of yours. Of course something like that would have to be done.''

Ichigo stood shocked. ''What? OYAJI!''

''Be quiet! What right do you have to make so much noise? Just look at the public opinions. Is this something that can just be swept under the table?''

Ichigo looked at his father.

''Countless match-making sessions that failed. You were 'Kidnapped'.'' Ichigo rolled his eyes.

''I don't care. I'll never accept that guy as my butler!'' Issshin scoffed. ''Whether you've accepted that guy or not is not the issue. He's your butler and only I can fire him. Understood?''

''OYAJI!''

_''Understood?''_

Ichigo scowled. ''Yes sir.''

He left the room in a huff. Byakuya sighed. ''I understand this is not my place but. I don't like him very much either.''

Isshin sipped his tea. ''When it comes to the worst we can just fire him too. But for now.'' He handed a fresh cup of tea to Byakuya. ''All we can do is believe in him.''

* * *

Ichigo slammed open the door to his room. ''How can he pick someone like... ARGH!'' Ichigo froze. ''But why does that thing want to be my butler anyway?''

* * *

''A butler? You are going to repay me by working as a butler?'' Aizen started laughing. ''Have you finally gone crazy?'' Grimmjow scoffed. ''No matter how I do it isn't the important thing that I pay you back?''

''How? You still require to live and eat after earning jack-shit. You intend to pay me back after you've saved up the money?'' Aizen chuckled. ''And how many lifetimes do you think it will take for you to raise 1,200,000?''

''Let's cut the shit Jeagerjaques. Aizen-sama. Please allow me to break him.'' A stoic man said.

Nnoitra grinned. ''I'll go get the toys.''

Grimmjow scoffed. ''Why are you all so fucking dense? Have you forgotten who I'm working for?'' Grimmjow smirked. ''The Kurosaki Family, Kurosaki Ichigo.'' Aizen's smile disappeared.

Grimmjow laughed. ''Ha! You guys really don't get it do you? Don't you remember what they called me?''

''The guy with more bitches than Zeus...''

_''Grimmjow... You'll stay with me forever wont you?''_

_''I'm sorry but I can't do that.''_

_''Why? Why can't you do that?"'_

_''You're the heir to a huge company and all I have is debt. What can this poor butler do for you?''_

_''What does it matter? I have the money. I can pay off your debt. No... Your debt? I don't know how much it is but I can pay it off a thousand times over.''_

_''So how much is it?''_

_''How much will you need?''_

Grimmjow grinned. ''Kurosaki Ichigo. You'll be mine in two months. Two months will be enough time.'' Grimmjow looked around. ''Forget it if you're not willing...''

''One month. I'll give you one month and. It has to be double. After then. Nelliel and Unagiya are my property. Since it was 1,200,000 now it's 2,400,000. I'll cut you a little slack and say 2,000,000 since we have history.''

''2 million? Deal.''

* * *

_Contract. 9/4/13_

_If Grimmjow JeagerJaques cannot get back to Aizen Sosuke 2,000,000 by 10/4/13 then he will hand over the two women without contacting the police ever._

_If Grimmjow makes the dead line Aizen Sosuke will never come in touch with anyone he knows ever again._

_Signed. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Aizen Sosuke._

* * *

''I'm telling you I already said some shit to Kurosaki and his father. 'How can a person look down on others just because they don't share the same social status? I can never forgive that!' Then Kurosaki looked at me and said this. 'I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again...''

Unagiya nodded. ''That person aint that bad.''

''It was then when the chairman was happy with me and hired me! 'Ah... This guy is really capable!'.''

''So he gave you money to pay your debt a place to live and even a job?'' Unagiya nodded as she ate her watermelon. ''Well they're rich anyway Whats 2,000,000?''

''Well it is the Kurosaki Family you can expect them to do it like this. Oh yea. Unagiya. I'm moving into their home tomorrow so I wont be living here anymore.''

''Eh? Why?''

Grimmjow swallowed a bite of his watermelon. ''I'm following them wherever they go so you can expect that I wont always be in Japan.''

Unagiya's eyes twinkled. ''Oy Grimmy... While you're at it can you get Nel a job there? No... find some good guy for Nel to marry in there!''

''No Una...''

''OF COURSE!'' Grimmjow smirked. ''Nel's new husband is someone that I'll find.''

''Ahhhh Thanks so much Grimmy!'' Nel siughed and put down her watermelon. ''No. I'll find someone I want to marry myself. Just take care of yourself you big baby. You're still eating with your face.'' Grimmjow grinned and put her into a head lock. ''What was that?''

''GRIMMY!''

''I don't know who will take you away. But that kid's life's gonna get pretty hopeless.'' Nel scowled.

''ANYWAY! Congratulations on getting a job. Now you can put your womanizing days behind you.'' Nel looked at Grimmjow.

''Eh? Yea... Of course!'' Grimmjow sweatdropped.

* * *

''If I Grimmjow Jeagerjaques cannot handle Kurosaki Ichigo then I'll really say goodbye to my womanizing days. Just wait Kurosaki. I'm coming for ya!''

Rain crackled overhead. Grimmjow cursed as the rain started to fall heavily. He ran past the gardens and towards the house.

* * *

Ichigo smirked from where he was watching inside the house. ''I'll make your life a living hell.''

* * *

Grimmjow ran a towel through his messy blue hair. He looked over as Byakuya and Kaien approached.

''So... What do you think the job of a butler is?'' Byakuya asked.

''Uh... Lets see... A person who keeps all the shit in the house clean and manages the house itself?''

Bkyakuya nodded. Kaien sighed. ''Then?'' He asked. ''What about your job as a personal butler?''

Grimmjow thought a bit. ''I guess I follow Kurosaki around and...'' A knife was held at his throat. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at the man at the other end. ''You will address him as Kurosaki-sama or Young Master.'' Grimmjow lowered the knife with his hand.

''Make sure he doesn't do stupid shit.'' Grimmjow found the knife knick his neck slightly. ''You do not swear in his presence no matter if he swears. Kurosaki-sama does not do ''stupid shit'' You. Are not allowed to stop him ever. You recommend ideas. You never tell him what to do.''

Grimmjow wiped the blood and turned to Byakuya. ''Am I wrong?''

''A butler. Is not someone who simply manages things around the house. He is someone who serves his master in all ways and creates his lifestyle for him. Especially. A personal butler not only acts as Young master's hands and feet but he also must own the courage to put his life on the line for his master. Most importantly as Kaien demonstrated so beautifully. They must carry the utmost respect for their master and take good care of them.''

Grimmjow smirked. ''Don't worry. I may not know much but I know how to treat a guy well.''

Byakuya nodded. ''Good. Now follow me.''

''You must get ready by 6:00. Breakfast is at 6:30. Morning meeting at 7:00. Punctuality is a must. You will get 5 demerit points for every offense. Keep that in your mind.'' Byakuya walked through the doors that opened for him.

''The head chef is a man from America. He doesn't speak Japanese so learn within the next week.'' Byakuya walked out of the kitchen with Grimmjow following close behind.

''You will be in charge of the meal preparations. Manager Harribel will explain the daily rules and obligations to you in detail.'' The woman bowed. ''Nice to meet you Jaggerjack-san.''

''Um its Jeagerjaques...''

''That's what I said Jaggerjack See you later.'' Grimmjow watched as the woman walked away. Byakuya had left him behind so he ran after him.

''These are the three men you will work with.'' Byakuya waved his hand to Renji.

''We graduated from Pamela Spruce Butler school in Austrailia.''

Yumichika flipped his hair as Renji gestured to him. ''Yumichika finished his training at an ultra exclusive resort in the Maldives.''

Renji stepped forward. ''As you can see we are the cream of the crop hired through the entrance exam and have experienced years of expensive butler training.'' Yumichika flipped his hair again. ''That is why we cannot accept a man who just entered through the back door.'' They all passed by bumping into Grimmjow.

Byakuya turned to watch the three retreating men. ''It seems as though your life here won t be that pleasant.'' Byakuya walked past him. ''Che. Is it my fault I got in easy?'' Grimmjow followed after Grimmjow but was mobbed.

''He's just my style...''

''So hot...''

Grimmjow smiled apologetically.

''Aren't you coming Jeagerjaques?'' Grimmjow turned and bumped into a large vase.

''Oof!''

''Be careful! That is a 17th century Green Dragon Porcelain vase!'' Grimmjow set it back carefully. ''How much is it that...''

''It's about 3,000,000'' Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''Why would you leave something so...''

''If you're worried about it getting stolen follow me.'' Grimmjow walked behind and followed Byakuya into a room where all the walls were screans.

''The entire house is under a constant watch 24/7 in four shifts. With the except of the personal rooms of Young master and Isshin-sama. They are also in charge of the demerit system.''

''What about the guy's wife?'' Byakuya walked out of the room. ''We don't talk about that.''

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he walked out of the house. ''How can there be so many cameras everywhere? I can't find any...''

''Oy!'' Grimmjow turned. ''Oh... It's you. Well I only said hi before so... I am really _really_ sorry for getting you demerit points.''

''Whether or not you're sorry is not my problem. The Young master is calling for you.''

* * *

**SUSPENSE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO READERS!**

**I'M GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THIS FANFIC! IT'S INTENDED TO BE EXTREEEEEMMMELY LONG**

**SO GOOD NEWS FOR YOU! (Not so good news for my social life)**

**Animagination: I WAS SO EXCITED WHEN YOU SAID I AM YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR! THERE ARE MUCH MORE TALENTED ONES LIKE MY FAVORITE AUTHOR VAERIN7.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT FOLLOWED/REVIEWED**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow walked into the gym slowly. He was suspicious. ''Where is he?...''

''ARGHHHHH!''

Grimmjow turned around and his eyes widened. ''SHIT!'' Ichigo ran at him full force with the steel katana held high over his head. Ichigo swung down.

''OW! FUCK! STOP! KUROSAKI!''

Ichigo raised his sword and Grimmjow rolled to the side picking one up and blocking. Ichigo growled. ''What's your motive to being my butler?''

Grimmjow scoffed. ''I don't have one.'' He raised the sword causeing Ichigo to back up.

''You may have been able to fool Oyaji but you cannot deceive me with that level of intelligence. What is your motive?!'' Ichigo ran forward slashing down. Grimmjow parried and rolled to the side.

''Che. Is it so wrong that I want to work hard and make a living?''

''You think I'll believe that?!'' Ichigo started to slash randomly Grimmjow dodged and Ichigo stumbled allowing Grimmjow to strike his open back.

''You little...''

Grimmjow held his katana and scoffed. ''Looks like ya have to go back ta the start and learn how to hold your sword properly.'' Ichigo looked down and adjusted his hands.

''Your posture is good but your steps are a mess. They say 'I rely on Luck and Power'.''

''I don't need to hear that from you!'' Ichigo raced forward and aimed for the arms Grimmjow smirked raising his sword up to parry.

Ichigo caught it in his hand. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

Ichigo held on to the blade. ''What's your motive?'' Grimmjow started and the blood flowing down to the floor. Ichigo gripped it tighter. ''I don't fear pain. I can barely feel this.'' Ichigo let go and shook his hand. He put his katana back in its sheath.

''There are worse things than physical pain. I can give everything away if I could just have two people back.'' Ichigo walked out of the room leaving Grimmjow standing in front of a puddle of blood.

* * *

''I've heard you hired a new butler for Ichigo?'' Isshin looked over to Luppi's father. ''Aizen. How come you know about whats going on in my house?''

''Of course I must know! Ichigo is like my son is he not?''

Isshin sighed. ''How is the golf course project at Nagasaki coming along?''

Aizen smiled. ''Everything is going exactly as planned.'' Isshin nodded. ''Because you insisted on doing it. I wont stop you. But. It must be carried out quickly and perfectly.''

''Of course!'' Isshin nodded and walked away.

Aizen looked up slowly and started walking in the opposite direction. ''Who is the idiot who dares to file a complaint against us at the Ministry of Culture, Sports, and Tourism?''

''He is called Shirosaki. But he is a human rights lawyer acknowledged by the environmentalists and the residential association.''

''What? We're being toyed by a mere human rights lawyer?'' Tousen bowed. ''Sir but that man is not an ordinary guy. He graduated from Harvard Law School with the highest score in history, the Sereitei Association, Rukongai Leaders, and Zanpaktou Styles were all destroyed by him our golf course project...''

Aizen chuckled. ''Stop with the nonsense Tousen. I'll deal with him nicely.''

* * *

Shirosaki sighed as he looked off into the distance. His phone went off. ''Eh? Ni-san? What happened?'' He chuckled. ''That's quite a headache you'll get. Okay I'll go right away. Yea.'' He closed his phone and looked at his watch.

* * *

''Who's money did you receive to do this? What right do you have to meddle with our work?''

''What? Bribes? That's a bit too far.'' Aizen chuckled. ''Too far? What is too far? I will not let this rest if the golf course permit gets denied. You do know who are lawyers are don't you?'' Aizen sat down. ''I shall have a grand time bringing you all to court. And hopefully hell!'' He smiled.

''Then why don't ya go ahead?'' Aizen looked over. ''I'm Shiro. Yer the Kurosaki Family's representative Aizen Sosuke correct?''

Aizen started at him. ''Your environmental analysis report was rather outrageous. There's a lot of 'special' work.''

''Special?''

Shiro smirked. ''The underground.'' Shiro smiled. ''I also found out tha the Clubhouse Construction found a bunch of cultural relics. If ya like go now I wont say a word. But. If ya continue yer gonna get a headache.''

''You lowly commoner. You dare to threaten the Kurosaki Family? I'll get the entire legal team to have some fun then! So just wait.'' Shiro smirked. ''Ya can leave through that door.''

Kyo walked over. ''Why did you have ta make him so mad?'' Shiro chuckled his long hair moving slightly. ''We aren't going to get any answers from him. I'm sure we'll have ta pay a visit to Isshin.''

''And how are ya gonna do that?'' Shiro smirked. ''I'll think about it.''

* * *

Grimmjow stood as the maids stuffed books into his hands. ''These books will show you how to be the most desirable butler!'' Grimmjow smiled. ''Uh thanks..'' The girls giggled and ran to the other hallway.

''This damn popularity of mine...''

Grimmjow sat down on the toilet with the seat down.

''Because I am your butler?'' Grimmjow scowled. ''No.''

''I was born to serve you?''

''No.''

''I love every aspect of you so I...''

''HELL. NO.''

''I am one hell of a butler.''

''Meh.''

''A Phantom... Kurosaki butler could not do this isn't even worth his salt.''

''I like it!'' Grimmjow frowned. ''Does Kurosaki read black butler?... Hopefully not.'' Grimmjow opened his phone.

_''GRIMMY! I'M TAKING A JOB INTERVIEW! - Nel''_

* * *

Nel sat anxiously across from the feminine man. ''Your portfolio isn't that bad. But. It's nothing special. It's average.'' Nel nodded.

Luppi smirked. ''What do you think of me?"'

''Yes?''

''Well you're going to be working under me then you have to like me so?''

Nel looked around. ''Well... You're very pretty and elegant.'' Luppi frowned. ''Is that all?''

''Sir?''

''It's all too obvious. If you want to be a designer can't you think of a better way to say it?'' Nel fidgeted. ''Um... is this part of the interview?'' Luppi shook his head and smiled. ''How can it be? Well... Just take this back then.''

''Um... Have I passed or failed?'' Luppi stood up. ''Think of it however you want. I will contact you.'' Luppi went to the mirror to fix his hair and Nel left. She turned back around to look at the door.

''What kind of man is that!? Just try to fail me I'll say that you're completely surgery made.''

* * *

Ichigo sat on his bed touching his hand.

_''There are worse things than physical pain. I can give everything away if I could just have two people back.''_

He groaned and leaned back on the bed. ''Why did I tell him so much?''

''YToung master.'' Ichigo looked up. ''We are here to pick an outfit for you to wear for the banquet.''

''Banquet?'' Ichigo smirked.

* * *

Kaien handed a piece of paper to Harribel. ''This is the menu for tonight's banquet. Please go through it carefully Manager Tier.''

''Yes sir.'' Harribel put the paper in her breast pocket (HOW?). ''But where are you going all of a sudden?''

''Kurosaki-sama has asked me top go get him one of his books from the Osaka house.''

''That's rare.'' Kaien nodded. ''You are in charge. Byakuya has gone with Isshin-sama for a meeting.''

Kaien left quickly.

''Manager Tier! The Young Master has some things he would like to say to everyone.''

* * *

Ichigo walked into the indoor garden wearing his grey suit. He held the jacket and the first three buttons of his shirt were open.

''Is everyone here?''

''All but Butler Jeagerjaques sir.'' Ichigo looked over to Harribel. ''He's busy. I intend to make him work today.''

* * *

I came to pick up the outfits for Kurosaki.''

A woman walked over. ''This way sir.'' Grimmjow watched in shock as crate after crate of clothes came in.

* * *

''Kurosaki Ichigo... Do you intend on making my life hard? I swear I'll... SHIT!'' Grimmjow hurriedly picked up all the fallen items.

* * *

''Hey... Is Jeagerjaques gonna get fired?''

''He should be here!''

''JEAGERJAQUES!'' Grimmjow looked over. ''What?''

''How can you be so late?''

''Huh?''

''You promised to create the dinner for tonight's banquet!''

''WHAT!? Who said that!?''

''The Young Master!''

Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''THAT BASTARD!'' He dropped all the clothes and ran to Ichigo's room.

''Sir how is this?"'

''YO! ICHIGO!'' Ichigo looked over. ''WEhat the fuck are you playing at?''

''Do you know what room this is? Get out?''

''When did I say I'd cook?'' Ichigo smirked. ''Oh? Don't you remember this morning you told me you';d make a meal that would even surprise my father. Oh my... You aren't prepared? You might even get fired!''

''You fucking...''

''Ura? Is that a curse?''

''Just wait Kurosaki. I'm going to make a meal fit for the gods!'' Grimmjow stormed out and Harribel turned around and opened her phone. Ichigo pulled on a tie. ''Manager Tier. Are you trying to call Bya?''

''Young master...''

Ichigo smirked. ''Lady... Do you want to get fired after 15 years?''

* * *

''Help me! Can't someone here help me out?'' Everyone shook their heads.

The three girls stood in the corner.

''No... I wanna help my baby!''

''You'll get fired too!''

''But!''

''Shut up.'' Renji walked over. ''The only way we can live is if we don't help. Let's go.''

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he flipped through cookbooks.

''Give me some juice.'' He looked around and then back to his book.

''I said give me some juice. Not orange. Pineapple.'' Grimmjow looked down. ''A kid?''

''No No No. Young Master.'' Grimmjow scoffed. ''Kid I don't have time to play with you. Who are you anyway?''

Hisagi. I'm Luppi's younger brother.''

''Get your own juice kid. I'm busy.'' Hisagi looked up. ''Oh... Sad...'' He turned to leave. ''Hey Young master. What about your greetings?''

''Goodbye...''

Grimmjow stopped him again. ''Hey... What kind of food do the people who live here like?''

''Hmm...Bourguignon, Halibut, Escargot, Sole Bonne Femme, Coulibiac de Saumon, Merlan Colbert,Tartare de thon. Should I say more?''

Grimmjow shook his head. ''No.'' Hisagi left.

''The adults and even the kids in this house god damn...''

* * *

**WHOA... WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO GRIMMY~~~**

**WILL HE GET FIRED SO EARLY?''**


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO READERS!

EVEN THOUGH I DID TELL YOU GUYS I MIGHT NOT UPDATE AS OFTEN I FEEL BADDD

GOD DAMN YOU FANFICTION YOU ARE AN ADDICTION

FOR BOTH THE READER AND THE WRITER

WHY CAN'T MY ENGLISH TEACHER JUST ASK US TO WRITE FANFICTIONS INSTEAD OF REPORTS!?

I WOULD DO SO WELL

I am apparently a delinquent the reason why?

In 2nd grade a 6th grader threw a water bottle at me.

All his friends and him started laughing.

I walked over to the back of the bus and emptied the water bottle all over his head.

Then proceeded and kicked him in the balls.

...

I had a really short fuse didn't I?... ._.

READ+REVIEW

ENJOY!

* * *

Grimmjow scurried around the kitchen chopping vegetables, cooking rice, setting tables.

''Shit...''

* * *

Byakuya and Kaien walked in the house. ''Manager Tier.''

The woman appeared. ''Yes Byakuya?''

''The banquet is almost complete is it not?''

The woman sweatdropped. ''Um about that...'' She whispered into their ears.

''What did you say?'' Byakuya stared back shock evident on his features.

He hurried over to the living hall. (WTF RICH PEOPLE)

''Sir. There is something I must...'' Isshin smiled broadly. ''You've come at the right time Byakuya! We're all starting to feel a bit hungry. How are the preparations going along?''

''Actually I was...''

''It's fine.''

Ichigo smiled and sat down the female guests giggling at him. Ichigo smiled at the women. ''Ladies I am proud to tell you that my personal butler is making a wonderful meal for all of us.'' Ichigo turned to Isshin. ''He begged me to let him showcase his skills and I just could not deny him.''

Isshin smiled. ''So you two are getting along! Let's go then!''

Ichigo smirked. ''Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. You are so fired now.'' The group walked out to the gardens. Ichigo stopped in his tracks. Whole roast pig and a beautiful setting was laid out.

''How did this?...''

Grimmjow placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and smiled at the group. ''Sorry for the inconvenience Young master, Guests. But please. Sit down and enjoy.''

Ichigo pulled on a fake smile as he sat down.

''Grimmjow... Don't tell me that's all you prepared?'' Grimmjow smirked. ''Of course not Young master.'' He snapped his fingers and people trailed out of the kitchen all holding platters of food. They were set down in front of everyone and the lids were lifted.

Ichigo smirked and everyone else frowned.

''Isn't this fried rice?'' Grimmjow looked over. ''Of course not Hisagi. This is the favorite dish of Michelin Guide's most revered chef, Alain Ducasse. Even the worst food critics sing praise for this dish. Frende ce zeste cochina paella. The blending flavors of cochina that grew under the warm Andalusian sun, the scent of fresh chorizo, and the fragrance of Merlot wine.''

Ichigo scoffed. ''Don't be silly. I have never even heard of this dish.''

Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his forehead. ''Oh dear. For someone like Young master to have not tried this dish... Such a disappointment. Of course you have sampled this dish before?''

Luppi blushed under Grimmjow's gaze. ''Of course! This... Frende... Frende...''

''Frende ce zeste cochina paella.''

''Yea that! I ate it on my trip to Spain. Princess Alexandra and Princess Charlotte of Luxemburg ate this when they were on diets.'' Luppi smiled at his mother who raised her spoon to her mouth.

''Oh my this is exactly the taste! Isn't it Sosuke?''

The man smiled. ''Indeed. Hinamori.''

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo who was smiling sweetly at his guests who did not see the hidden fire in his eyes.

''Now please enjoy this dish with the roasted pig for a better taste.''

* * *

''The meal today was impressive Kurosaki-kun!''

''Yes can we come back another time?''

''Please?''

Ichigo smiled at the group of women around him. ''I am sorry but I can't even find the time and I would hate to waste the time of such beautiful busy women like yourselves.''

''No Kurosaki-sama~~~''

Ichigo smiled halfheartedly.

''If you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of. I hope we get to see each other again!''

The girls squealed and Ichigo closed the door leaning against it.

''Crazy women...''

''You were pleasant today.'' Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow and scoffed. ''What? Frende something or another? You're quite good with lies aren't you?''

Grimmjow smirked as he leaned against the wall. ''I only did it to please you.'' Ichigo nodded and took his jacket off throwing it across the room then he walked over to Grimmjow.

He kicked him.

''THE FUCK!?'' Grimmjow rubbed his shin.

''That was for making me look like an idiot.'' Ichigo grabbed the front of Grimmjow's collar and lightly kissed him. ''And that. Is for a job well done.''

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he picked through his breakfast.

''You probabaly had too much pork and paella and now nothing will go down.'' Ichigo scoffed. ''Paella? You have to be kidding me Oyaji. That was only fried rice.''

Isshin sighed. ''Thgen why did you scheme against him?''

Ichigo shrugged. ''I was bored.''

Isshin scoffed as he ate his breakfast. ''Don't you have anything better to do than make your butler's life hard?''

Ichigo scowled. ''He's not my butler. Kaien's my butler.''

Isshin sighed. ''Look... I know you're mad about that but...''

''Please excuse me. I'll get up first.'' Ichigo rose and left.

* * *

''We're really sorry about yesterday!''

''Yea! We didn't mean to just...''

Grimmjow smiled. ''It's okay It's not like anything went wrong.''

The girls swooned.

''Butler Jeagerjaques! It's a disaster!''

''What?'' Grimmjow looked at them. ''Well Kurosaki-sa...''

''I what?'' The girls cowered away. ''What are you doing here? I'm going to the stables. Get my equipment ready.'' Ichigo mumbled as he walked away. ''What a bunch of lazy asses...''

Grimmjow looked over to the girls who were swooning. ''You guys like him?''

''He's so hot~~~~''

''I love his bad boy attitude.'' Grimmjow sighed.

''Jeagerjaques! Aren't you coming?''

''Yes sir!''

* * *

''Is it Kurosaki family's Isshin-sama?''

''Yes.'' The woman sighed. ''What do we do? He's not coming today.'' Shiro sighed. ''Really?'' The receptionist nodded. ''Very sorry.'' Shiro and Kyo sighed.

''Why is it so hard to meet that old man?'' Kyo asked.

Shiro shrugged. ''Beats me I..''

''Shirosaki-sama?'' They looked over. ''Nanao! What are you?'' The woman smiled. ''I work here now with Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san.'' Shiro grinned. ''So those old geezers work here now?'' The woman nodded. ''Zangetsu misses you want to go ride him?''

''No I couldn't I...''

Kyo chuckled. ''Shiro your eyes are almost sparkling go ahead.'' Shiro grinned and ran off towards the stables.

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he approached his horse. ''Hey Tensa. Good boy... Yes you are..'' Ichigo fed him carrots while Grimmjow watched in amusement.

''So he does have a soft side...''

''What?'' Ichigo's voice turned steely again. ''Nothing.'' Ichigo returned to his horse. ''Such a good boy Tensa... Good boy.. You want more? '' Ichigo jumped over the fence and pulled on all the straps. He mounted the horse and walked out.

''Aren't you coming?''

''I thought I could...'' Ichigo smirked. ''What kind of personal butler stays away from their master?''

Grimmjow sighed and followed out as Ichigo started riding. ''Go Tensa! Good job! You...''

''Yea! Zangetsu!'' Ichigo stopped his horse.

''Kurosaki? Is there anything?...''

''Mugetsu...'' Ichigo jumped off his horse and started running towards the other person with flowing white hair. ''MUGETSU!'' Grimmjow's eyes widened as he saw a group of horses speeding towards Ichigo.

''KUROSAKI!'' Ichigo didn't sop and continued running. Grimmjow raced forward and tackled him down away from the horses.

''ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!? How can you?...'' Grimmjow grip loosened when he saw tears at the corners of Ichigo's eyes. His eyes darted to the car that was leaving. Ichigo pushed him away and mounted the closest horse.

''HEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT!?'' Ichigo started chasing after the car.

Ichigo urged the horse faster.

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. He ran to the car and started to chase after Ichigo.

''Who the hell is Mugetsu, Kurosaki?''

* * *

Shiro grinned as he looked out the window. ''Zangetsu looked so... Is that person following us? On a horse! The stables are 40 minutes away!''

Kyo stopped the car and Ichigo trotted beside it until it came to a complete stop. Ichigo slid off the horse and walked over tpo the car.

Shiro stepped out. ''Is there anything I can do for you? You were chasing our car.'' Ichigo's entire body deflated. ''No...''

''KUROSAKI!'' Everyone looked to Grimmjow. ''I'm sorry for my young master's behavior. Kurosaki why did you?...''

Ichigo walked away slowly. ''I mistook him for someone else...''

* * *

ICHIGO IS CRYING.

DON'T CRY ICHIGO

I'M SORRY I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG AND ONLY GAVE YOU THIS.

I AM THE SECOND TITE KUBO.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS!**

**DO YOU GUYS EVEN READ THIS?**

**THIS SAD LITTLE PART WHEN I TELL YOU WHAT IS HAPPENING OR HAS HAPPENED IN MY LIFE?**

**PROBABLY NOT**

**MY GOD THE KIDS IN MY ENGLISH CLASS ARE SO STUPID**

**YOU ARE IN A FUCKING AP CLASS DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL SQUIRREL!**

** Just kidding guys... I mess up a shit load too.**

**I got an over college level reading score~~~ Yet I write and talk like Gin or Shiro hm...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo walked away from the car the tears slowly drying. _''He didn't even look like him...'' _Ichigo ran away from the car, away from the people, and back to the cave.

_''Ichigo!'' The young man turned around and smiled. ''Mu-chan.'' The man smiled. ''Follow me.'' Ichigo grinned and followed the black-haired man. He gasped as he entered the cave crystals reflecting light and illuminating the entire place. _

_''Mugetsu...''_

_The man grinned. ''Isn't this place great?'' Ichigo nodded and sat down on a rounded crystal._

Ichigo sighed and sat down on a particularly flat crystal. ''Good things never last... At least you lasted...''

_ Ichigo absently started touching Mugetsu's hair. The man chuckled. ''Do you like my hair Ichigo?''_

_The man blushed. ''No I uh...'' Mugetsu rested his head in Ichigo's lap. ''S' fine. If you like my hair I'll keep it long for you.''_

_Ichigo blushed even redder. ''Thanks Mugetsu...''_

Ichigo rested his hand on the crystal his hands sliding over a heart with a carving of their initials.

_''Mu-chan! Why are you taking me here at 3 am!''_

_''Just wait Ichigo you'll love it!'' Ichigo sighed and followed the man. ''Look'''_

_''I don't get it it's just... Mugetsu...'' The man grinned. ''Now this will be in the cave forever. I treated the rock so that it'll never change ever again.''_

_''This is so... I love you Mugetsu.'' Mugetsu smiled and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. ''I love you too.''_

A tear fell down sliding down the well polished crystal.

_''Mugetsu? Did you cut your hair?''_

_The man nodded as he was playing with Ichigo's hand. ''Yea. My fiancé told me too.''_

_''What? Didn't you say you were?...'' The man sat up. ''Sorry Ichigo. We're over. I can't let my new fiancé find out I was a faggot. Ruins the marriage you know? Even though it's purely business shes totally homophobic. We're never going to see each other again.''_

_''Mugetsu wait! Mugetsu!''_

_The man sighed in annoyance. ''What!?'' Ichigo stopped completely shocked. ''I... I love you...'' Mugetsu sighed and held a hand to his forehead. ''Don't you get it Ichigo? I wanted you for the money! I wanted you for your body. Now I find a chick who can give me so much more. Bye.''_

_Ichigo slunk to the floor._

Ichigo sobbed on the floor his tears controlling his body. The noises echoing off the walls.

He ignored the sharp pain in his wrist and knee and continued to sob. ''Kurosaki! Kuro... Kurosaki?'' Ichigo tried to swallow his sobs as Grimmjow approached. ''Here let me...''

Ichigo pushed him away. ''Don't touch me Jeagerjaques!'' He stumbled to the cave entrance but fell to his knees again. ''Shit...'' Grimmjow walked over and picked him up. ''You knee looks like it's been to hell and back damn... I don't care how much this hurts your pride! I'm carrying you.'' Grimmjow carried Ichigo to the car and laid him down. ''Shit...''

Grimmjow ripped the bottom half off Ichigo's pants off and threw them in the grass. He walked to the back of the car to get disinfectant. Grimmjow wiped all the wounds clean.

''Thanks...'' Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo his breath stopping for a minute. ''I... never mind just take me home.'' Grimmjow drove in silence but his mind was alive with questions.

''Who is this Mugetsu guy?''

''Will he get in the way?''

''Why does Kurosaki look so weak?''

''And WHY do I hate it that he looks weak?''

Grimmjow stopped the car and opened the back door slowly lifting Ichigo out of the backseat. Grimmjow's breath stopped when Ichigo grabbed his shirt. But it fell into his stomach when he said something else.

''Mu... Mugetsu... don't leave me...'' Grimmjow's heart sank as he carried the man into the home and set him down on his bed. Grimmjow stepped out and went down to the kitchens to eat.

* * *

''Butler Jeagerjaques?'' Grimmjow looked up from his bowl of fried rice. ''Yes?''

''Isn't that the frende...'' Grimmjow grinned. ''I lied.'' He shoveled another bite into his mouth. Harribel nodded. ''I see... Anyway Kaien and Byakuya are looking for you.'' Grimmjow nodded and downed the rest of his food. He thanked Harribel and walked toward the living hall.

''Bya...'' Grimmjow stopped as a katana was held against his throat. ''What the...''

''Unforgivable...'' Grimmjow looked at the other end of the blade and saw Kaien. ''You again?! Why...''

''How dare scum like you... How dare scum like you come into this house and INJURE THE YOUNG MASTER!'' Kaien swung catching the side of Grimmjow's face Byakuya sighed as Grimmjow wiped his cheek.

''Although I agree with Kaien...'' He placed his hand on the blade. ''I do not agree with this method.'' Kaien grumpily sheathed his sword. ''Good. Now Jeagerjaques. You do remember the talk we had don't you?''

''Yes I do.'' Byakuya nodded. ''Then you have no excuses for Ichigo's injuries?''

''None.''

''Fired. You are fired from this home. Do not return and...''

''Says who?'' The three turned to the staircase where an ill-looking Ichigo started walking down he stumbled on the last step. Kaien immediately ran forward and held Ichigo up. Ichigo thanked Kaien and looked up. ''Byakuya. Oyaji said he's the only one allowed to dismiss him.''

''Ichigo are you not glad that I am ridding you of him? I thought we both agreed upon this topic.'' Ichigo sat down on a lavish chair. ''Byakuya. Whether we agree on this topic or not the decision lies upon Oyaji. Kaien, Byakuya. Please rest for today. I...'' Ichigo picked up his phone.

''Yes?''

''Kurosaki-kun? It's Orihime I'm so glad I reached you I...''

''I'm sorry. I don't know anyone by the name of Orihime. Please excuse me now.''

''But Kurosaki-kun I...'' Ichigo hung up and sighed rubbing his temples. ''Damn women...''

* * *

Kyo tapped his pencil on his desk. Shiro sighed in annoyance. ''Could ya...''

''I KNEW IT!'' Shiro jumped as Kyo bolted upright. ''WHAT YA BASTARD YA SCARED THE SHIT...''

''He's Kurosaki Ichigo!'' Shiro stopped. ''Kurosaki?...'' His eyes widened. ''The rich brat? The one that Ni...''

''That one.'' Shiro sighed. ''So that's why...''

Kyo sighed. ''I know you'll hate this but there is one good thing you'll get out of this.'' Shiro turned to his brother. ''What?''

''You're set up for a matchmaking with Kurosaki.''

* * *

Ichigo walked up to his room with a grinning man behind him. ''For the last fucking time Jeagerjaques I didn't prevent you from being fired because I care.''

Grimmjow grinned even wider. ''Sure.''

''I... Shit...'' Ichigo coughed and spit up blood. ''Ugh... I hit the ground on my rib I fucking knew it...'' Grimmjow raced forward. ''Let's get you to a doct...'' Ichigo shook his head and pulled his phone out.

''Unohana-san? Can you come to the third floor? I think I broke a rib from falling. Yea. I was out horseback again. I know I...''

''Kurosaki-san please follow me.'' Ichigo stood up off the ground and Unohana lifted his shirt prodding the upper area. Ichigo hissed.

''Yes... You broke your second and sixth rib no big deal is it?'' Ichigo nodded. ''It's not as bad...'' He coughed up more blood. ''I'm fine.''

''I see... Slight internal bleeding. Let's go...'' Grimmjow stood in what seemed to be a mix of horror and admiration at how Ichigo didn't even show a bit of fear or pain.

''Are you just going to stand there Jeagerjaques?''

* * *

Shiro sighed as he walked out of his car and up to the large building. The Shoten was a large multi-billionaire franchise right below the Kurosaki family in status. Shiro walked through the large doors and was greeted by rows upon rows of servants.

He walked up to the main room and opened the door slowly revealing his older brother.

''Mugetsu.'' He said coldly. The man with short black hair turned. ''Have you rethought your actions Shirosaki?"

Shiro stood right next to the door. ''No. I am here for one reason only.''

''May I know your motive? We are family after all.'' Shiro didn't even spare him a glance. ''No. We are no more family than I am with a commoner. But I see to it that the commoner would be much more pleasant.''

Mugetsu chuckled. ''You are being matchmade with Kurosaki Ichigo. His father tried a different approach just in case he does not swing in the way of women. So naturally. You from the family only directly under and said to have resembled his late 'girlfriend' is a perfect match. Here are the papers for the location and who is attending.''

Shiro snatched the papers away and walked out of the room.

''Bastard has no emotions...''

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he watched Ichigo get bandaged tightly by Unohana. ''Unohana-san... How long do I have to keep them on this time?''

''This time?''

''It usually takes six weeks but you've broken them many times so about three months.'' Ichigo nodded and shifted in the bed. ''Thanks.''

Unohana nodded. ''No need for thanks. I am your personal doctor after all.'' She turned to Grimmjow. ''No metter how much he begs you don't allow him to get out of bed for at least two days. Then after that he must take it extremely easy for the next two moths. Then he can do things like running. Understood?''

''Yes ma'am.'' Unohana exited the room and Grimmjow's phone rang.

''How long is it going ton take Jeagerjaques? It's already been a week and a half. You have a little over two weeks.'' Grimmjow looked over to Ichigo who nodded.

He exited the room. ''Don't worry. I'm getting there. But... Aizen isn't Ichigo your nephew?''

The man scoffed. ''I want my boy to inherit everything not that brat. Plus if the world finds out he loves you. A commoner and a male at that he will be totally destroyed.''

Grimmjow felt his heart clench. ''Destroyed?''

''Yes Grimmjow impressive how one's life can affect another's?'' He could hear the amusement in Aizen's voice. It sickened him.

''Very.'' Grimmjow hung up and walked back into the room to find that Ichigo had fallen asleep. Grimmjow sighed and absently ran a hand through Ichigo's soft hair. ''This wasn't supposed to happen...'' He sighed retracting his hand and looking at Ichigo's peaceful face lightly illuminated by the moonlight.

''I fell in love with my target.''

* * *

**KYAHHHH**

**GRIMMY**

**WHY **

**DO**

**YOU**

**CONFESS**

**WHEN**

**HE'S**

**SLEEPING!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO READERS!**

**I CANNOT FUCKING WAIT UNTIL MEGANEBU COMES OUT IN OCTOBER**

**DAISUKE NAMIKAWA(Ulquiorra) AND MASAKAZU MORITA(ICHIGO) ARE IN IT!**

**I REALLY HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING...**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**I LOVE MY FUCKING ANIME OBSESSED SCHOOL**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo growled in frustration as he glared at Grimmjow who was cleaning his room. Ichigo tried to get up but Grimmjow immediately pushed him back down.

''No.''

Ichigo growled. ''I'll have you fired if you...''

''No.'' Grimmjow returned to the other side of the room leaving Ichigo in shock.

_''No one has ever told me no before...''_ He looked over to the cleaning man._ ''Why is he so different from the rest?"_

''I'm done.'' Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Grimmjow. ''What?''

''I said I finished cleaning. Do you want me to stay or leave?''

''Leave.'' Ichigo said without any hesitation.

_''I can't understand you.''_

Grimmjow nodded and left the room leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

_''What's wrong with me?''_

* * *

Shiro sighed as he hung up the phone. ''Trouble?'' Shiro shook his head at his brother. ''The matchmaking has been moved to tomorrow. Apparently Kurosaki broke his ribs.''

Kyo nodded. ''You would think the heir to the Kurosaki family would be more careful...''

Shiro grinned. ''Nah... I heard he's a bit of a hot-head. I think we actually might get along...''

''What about Ni-sama?'' Shiro's face turned steely. ''He can go have his tramp of a wife fuck him.''

* * *

Isshin picked up his phone and dialed a number.

''Aizen? Is it you?'' The man on the other line chuckled. ''Yes Ni-san. What is it?''

''I would like to have you and Luppi attend a match-making session tomorrow.''

]''Oh? You found a good man for my Luppi?''

Isshin chuckled awkwardly. ''Not exactly... I want you to make a good mood in the room. You know... So Ichigo doesn't freak out again... I thought about all the women he's been refusing so...''

''I see...'' The man's voice held disappointment but Isshin did not hear it.

''Can you do it?''

''Of course where shall we meet?''

Isshin smiled. ''Tomorrow at the Hollow's Winery. Come at 6 pm.''

''Yes sir.''

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he stretched grinning. He got out of his bed ignoring the slight pain in his ribs and ran down the stairs.

''I'M FINALLY FRE...'' He stopped as some of the maids giggled. Ichigo quickly composed himself. ''What are you doing here ladies?''

''Ichi... ICHIGO-SAMA YOU'RE SO CUTE!'' The women ran away leaving Ichigo stupefied.

''WHAT!?''

Ichigo growled as he walked into the large building.

''Welcome Ichigo-sama!'' He walked past the long aisles as he held his jacket over his shoulder. Ichigo walked into the dressing room.

''ICHIGO!'' He smiled slightly. ''Hey Shinji.''

''DID YOU LOOSE WEIGHT YOU ASSHOLE!? DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOUR CURRENT BODY WAS PERFECT!?'' Ichigo cringed as the man yelled into his ear. ''Yea... I broke 2 and 6 again.''

Shinji tsked. ''I guess no sexy tight-fitting... I GOT IT!'' Shinji started stripping Ichigo down and looked at the bandages.

''Yes... This could work!''

''LISA!'' The woman dropped her porn mag and walked over.

''Make him... Dangerous...''

* * *

Grimmjow growled in frustration as he scoured the house for Ichigo.

''WHERE DID THAT DAMN BRAT GO!?''

He ran down the halls eventually bumping into some maids. ''Sorry... Hey do you know where Kurosaki is?''

''Ichigo-sama? Didn't you know?''

Grimmjow looked at the girls in confusion. ''Know what?''

''Fridays are modeling days!''

Grimmjow scowled. ''What building is he at?"'

''The seventh one. He switches the magazines every week... He's scheduled for the French Vogue next week... I think his concept was charismatic?'' Grimmjow ran out of the house and started driving toward the building.

''Fucking bastard leaving as soon as two days were up... What the fuck is he thinking?''

''I swear when I get my hands on him...''

Grimmjow parked the car and walked into the building. ''Identification sir.''

Grimmjow held up his card. ''Jeagerjaques.''

''The second door on your right.'' The man walked into the studio.

''GOOD!''

''WONDERFUL!''

''GIVE ME MORE POWER!''

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks.

Ichigo stood in front of the camera his chest completely exposed except for the parts where his bandage covered. His arms were covered in intricately drawn scars. A long fake cut went through his seeming sunken in eyes surrounded by a sea of black. His hair was teased up and was sprayed slightly with black. A lip piercing shined light and his pants fell on his hips as if they were going to fall off. They showed off his boxer line as well as a small trail of dark orange hair. A long chain served as his belt. His feet were tucked into a pair of heeled boots. His eyes seeming to glare while his mouth smirked.

''Delicious...''

''Isn't he?'' Grimmjow jumped. ''What?'' He looked at the blonde haired man next to him. ''Even broken he's far better than most models. He's good at everything. I bet he's good at sex too...''

The man dodged a boot. ''SHUT UP SHINJI!'' Shinji grinned. ''Oh come on Ichigo! Those are $50,000 shoes!''

''WHAT!?'' Shinji looked at Grimmjow. ''You act as if that's a large sum of money. His entire wardrobe is probably over 3,000,000. Are you really his butler?''

Ichigo kicked off another shoe. ''Don't dwell on it Shinji. He's a commoner.''

''OH! That's strange...'' Shinji stared at the now uncomfortable man. Ichigo sighed as he wiped away the make-up.

'How did I do anyway?"'

''Splendid. As usual. This copy is going to fly off the racks.'' Ichigo chuckled. ''Don't they always?''

''Yes but this time it is almost candid. You really are injured so it adds to the sexy.'' Ichigo took a swig of his water bottle a small stream of water trailing down his neck.

Grimmjow's eyes followed the water until Shinji chuckled. ''Ichigo. Predator at your neck.'' Ichigo wiped his neck and scowled. ''Whatever Shinji... What time is it?''

''5:13.'' Ichigo brightened up. ''Hey maybe we could actually go eat today...'' Ichigo scowled and picked up his phone. ''Oyaji?"

''What?"

''No.''

''No.''

''No. I',m going somewhere with... FOR THE LAST TIME YOU OLD FART HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"' Ichigo sighed as he closed his phone. ''Sorry Shin. Dinner will have to be some other time Oyaji calling me somewhere but I have no idea why... See yo soon?'' Shinji nodded as Ichigo left the building.

* * *

Shiro opened the door and walked in. ''Isshin-san?"

The man and the two others looked over Luppi's eyes widened. _''Hot...''_

Isshin smiled.''Hello Shirosaki. You're already here?'' The man sat down. ''Yes sir. I see to it that Ichigo-san is not here?''

''Yes... He might be a bit late I...''

''That's perfect.'' Isshin looked at the man. ''I was actually trying to reach you for quite a while on an... Issue...'' He looked over to Aizen who looked furious.

''What do you nned to tell me?'' Shiro smirked. ''It is... A rather private matter so if it would not be a bother could I ask for Aizen-san and the other man to leave?''

Isshin nodded. ''Aizen, Luppi. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.''

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he started walking up the stone stairs. ''I wonder why he called... Luppi?" The short man huffed and looked furious.

''I hope you'll be happy Ichigo!''

''What?" Ichigo started at the man.

''There's your new fiancé up there and he made us leave! God damn him! Your father even called us up to 'create a mood'.''

Ichigo looked at the stone stairs as Luppi pushed past him.

''A new Fiance?''

Grimmjow's face paled. _''A new fiancé? Wha... Why?... I... I...''_ Ichigo growled in frustration. ''Damn it Oyaji! I'm going up there to give him a piece of my mind...''

''NO!'' Ichigo turned around. ''Jeager...''

''Uh... I mean... I'll tell him that you found out and ran away! I tried to stop you but... Um... You were too fast?''

Ichigo grinned. ''Perfect.''

_''Great! Now I wont have assholes near whats mine! Wait...''_

Ichigo started to go back down the stairs up stopped. ''Wait... If you don't have anything wrong with you Oyaji will be suspicious...'' Ichigo walked out into the open grass and Grimmjow followed.

''This is going to hurt like a bitch but just deal with it okay?''

Grimmjow nodded and closed his eyes.

_''The things I do...''_

Ichigo pulled his fist back and Grimmjow screwed his eyes shut. Only to feel nothing.

''What are you doing?''

Grimmjow opened his eyes and a man was holding on to Ichigo's wrist.

The man chuckled. ''I heard ya were a firecracker but this is an explosive.'' Ichigo scowled and Grimmjow pulled Ichigo behind him possessively.

''Who the hell are you?'' He growled.

The man with white hair smirked then bowed. ''I'm Ichigo's fiance.''

* * *

**BOOM!**

**DAMAGE TO GRIMMY'S HEART**

**DAMAGE TO GRIMMY'S BRAIN**

**DAMAGE TO GRIMMY'S SOUL**

**JUST DAMAGE TO GRIMMY**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO READERS!**

**I BOUGHT A NEW COFFEE MACHINE AND NOW I LIVE OFF COFFEE**

**I SEE SOUNDS( Not really just the hollows around me )**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo scowled. ''Fiance? Well it's too bad for you since I was just about to leave.'' Shiro smiled. ''That's good news since I was just leaving as well. I actually came to talk to your father only. Now if you'll excuse me.'' Ichigo watched in shock as the man walked away.

Grimmjow cheered inwardly but quickly pushed it down. ''Wow... What kind of guy is that! To dump Young Master I...''

''I WASN'T DUMPED!'' Ichigo kicked Grimmjow in the shin and walked back to the car.

* * *

Ichigo paced his room mumbling.

''How could a bastard like him...''

''Why did I just let him go?...''

''He had a hell of a grip...'' Ichigo rubbed his wrist where a bruise was forming. ''DAMMIT!''

Ichigo grabbed his car keys and ran out the door. He stabbed the key into the car and started driving. Ichigo could have gotten to the area with his eyes blind folded.

He parked the car and stepped out walking to his destination.

Left.

Up the stairs.

Up the next flight.

Turn right. 1999~2006

He stood in front of three graves.

_Kurosaki Masaki_

_1974~2006_

_Proud Mother of Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin Kurosaki._

_Beautiful wife to Shiba Isshin._

_She was like the sun._

_Kurosaki Yuzu_

_1999~2006_

_Beautiful daughter of Shiba Isshin and Kurosaki Isshin._

_Her time was too short._

_Kurosaki Karin_

_1999~2006_

_Strong daughter of Shiba Isshin and Kurosaki Isshin._

_She was strong. Like a pillar supporting her own weight along with other's._

Ichigo knelt down in front of the graves. ''Mom... You must know right? The guy? Yea... Um...'' Ichigo bit his lip. ''I don't know what to do mom... I... Dad set me up for match making with his younger brother I... I know that he could never know but it hurts... Every time I look at him I feel this intense pain like nothing is going to get better.'' Ichigo laughed weakly.

''I bet you would tell me that only strong boys make it out in the world like before...'' Ichigo swallowed thickly. ''I... I just wanted you to know that I love you and... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.''

Ichigo pulled out some chocolates from his jacket. ''Here mom. I know you love these... Should I bring you something better to eat next time? I... I don't think I'd be able to make anything anymore... When you were here... I... We... the house was so full and happy... Now it's filled with servants and any kind of person you could imagine but...'' Ichigo stood up. ''The house feels cold to me.''

He walked over to his sister's graves. ''Hey. Yuzu. Karin... You two would be fourteen by now huh? Wow... I bet I'd have to chase off a bunch of guys...'' Ichigo awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. ''I... I hope you are as happy as you can be wherever you are. Yuzu. I bet you're still cooking and making mom laugh. Karin... I bet you're scaring guys in heaven too with your soccer kick...''

''I know I have no right to say this because your death was my fault but... I miss you guys...''

Ichigo pulled out a faded apron and a worn out soccer ball. ''I know this was your favorite soccer ball Karin... I... I just couldn't let go of it...'' He set if down and laid the apron over Yuzu's grave. ''Even when you were seven you loved to cook this was the first apron you got. Mom bought it at the corner mart remember? Mom gave this to you and you loved it I'm sorry I held on to it instead of giving it to you.''

Ichigo sat down and it started to rain. His hair flattened against his head and his shirt quickly became soaked.

* * *

Grimmjow walked down the hallway until he heard voices.

''Did you guys hear!''

Grimmjow flattened himself against the wall.

''About what!''

''Kurosaki-sama!'' Grimmjow set his ear on the wall. The girl's voice became quiet.

''Well apparently when he was ten he killed his mother and two little sisters!''

''What!?'' Two girls screamed. The other girl shushed them but Grimmjow had stopped listening. ''Ichigo... Did what?'' The trio walked out and yelped upon seeing Grimmjow.

''But... Butler Jeagerjaques! What brings you to this wing of the building?'' The girls looked nervous.

''What did Ichigo do?'' He demanded.

''Well he um...''

''WELL!?"

''That's quite enough.'' The girls cowered away and Grimmjow turned to face Byakuya and Kaien.

Kaien looked to the girls. ''You are dismissed for today. Return to the maid lodgings.'' They bowed and quickly left not wanting to be fired.

''Where's Kurosaki?''

Byakuya sighed. ''He's not here and don't go find him.''

''What?'' Grimmjow looked surprised. Kaien nodded. ''I will agree with Byakuya. Don't bother Ichigo-sama today. He is doing what he normally does on his day of tragedy.''

''Day of what?''

Byakuya and Kaien turned. ''You may only know the truth behind it when Ichigo-sama decides to tell you.''

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he got up and started walking towards his car. He drove home in a daze and walked through the front door soaked to the bone. He started walking to his room but Grimmjow grabbed him. ''Do you know what fucking time it is!? How long have you been in the rain!?'' Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away.

''Leave me alone Jeagerjaques. Today. I cannot deal with you.'' Grimmjow stood his head swimming with so many emotions.

Fury.

Anger.

Worry.

Confusion.

Guilt.

Regret.

and the one that should not be there. Concern.

He was concerned. Not because Ichigo had brushed him off. But because his eyes were free of all emotion.

* * *

**THIS IS SUCH A MOTHERFUCKING SHORT CHAPTER.**

**ICHIGO IS SUCH AN EMO**

**I WOULD BE TOO IF MY MOTHER AND LITTLE SISTERS WERE KILLED IN FRONT OF ME AND AS OF NOW FOR AN UNKNOWN REASON.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO READERS!**

**WHY DO YOU GUYS MAKE ME FEEL OBLIGATED TO WRITE NEW CHAPTERS!?**

**EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU GUYS I'D ONLY MAKE YOU WAIT A MAX OF FOUR DAYS I CAN'T GET PAST 1 DAY OF NO UPDATING**

**I AM ADDICTED.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo laid on his bed with his hand over his eyes. ''Damn you Oyaji...'' He rolled over onto his side. ''Why did it have to be him? Him of all people and why didn't I recognize him earlier?''

Ichigo looked at the ceiling counting the small dots. ''It could have been worse... He could have recognized me...''

_''NO!'' I turned around. ''Jeager...''_

_''Uh... I mean... I'll tell him that you found out and ran away! I tried to stop you but... Um... You were too fast?''_

_I grinned. ''Perfect.''_

_I started to go back down the stairs up stopped. ''Wait... If you don't have anything wrong with you Oyaji will be suspicious...'' I walked out into the open grass and Grimmjow followed._

_''This is going to hurt like a bitch but just deal with it okay?''_

_Grimmjow nodded and closed his eyes._

_I pulled my fist back and Grimmjow screwed his eyes shut. My hand was stopped._

_''What are you doing?'' I looked at the white haired man and a flash of recognition passed through his eyes that I had missed the first time._

''SHIT!'' I groaned. ''What the fuck do I...''

''Neon machi nae-ga ne namja-in geotcheoreom babeul kachi meokjanh-ni yeong-hwahreul kachi bojanh-ni  
Tto nae-ga da-gaseomyeon neon anin geotcheoreom han bal mu-lleonajanh-ni nan dang-hwahngdweh-janh-ni ye''

Ichigo reached over and grabbed his phone.

''Shin?''

''ICHIGOOOOO~~~''

Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear as the man squealed. ''What do you want Shin?''

Ichigo sighed as the man collected himself. ''You're gonna be on Getsuga!'' Ichigo jumped out of his chair.

''WHAT!?''

''You know that talk show? It's on tonight and the director called me to ask if you'd want to be on the show!'' Ichigo's voice became demanding. ''When is it? What do I have to do? Is Lisa going to be there? Are you going to be there?! SHIN!''

Shinji laughed across the line. ''At 9:30pm. You just have to be yourself and answer questions. Your entire model team is going to be there. Bring Jeagerjaques. They specified on this detail.'' Ichigo sighed. ''Fine...'' His eyes wandered to the clock.

6:35

''Shit. Shinji I'm coming over with Jeagerjaques. Have the prep team ready for both of us.'' Shinji mumbled his response and Ichigo hung up walking out of his room and bumping into Grimmjow.

''Kurosaki I was...''

''No time follow me.'' Ichigo dragged the man out side and pulled him into a car Ichigo came around and went into the driver's seat. Grimmjow cursed as Ichigo peeled out of the driveway.

''Where the fuck are we going?'' Ichigo kept his eyes on the road. ''Interview. Don't fuck up. But first were taking a pit stop to go get ready.''

Grimmjow's eyes wandered to the clock. ''When's the interview?''

''9:30.''

''WHY ARE WE GOING SO FUCKING EARLY!?'' Ichigo smirked as he pulled into the company's driveway. ''Because we are an empty canvas and Lisa is our artist.''

Ichigo walked through the doors and was tackled by his prep team.

''ICHIGO! WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SO LATE!?''

''WE WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING~~~'' Ichigo shrugged. ''Your job today is him. Prep him and send him over to Shinji and Lisa. I'm going to see them.'' The group nodded and they descended upon a protesting Grimmjow.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the clothes room and smiles at the racks of clothes already set out. He shifted through the clothes. He pulled off a pair of red straight leg skinny jeans, a red plaid jacket, a white shirt, and grey pull over. Ichigo pulled the clothes on and Lisa walked in.

''I knew there was a reason why Shin always let you pick your own clothes.'' Ichigo adjusted the grey pull over so that one side slanted down. ''Good. But...'' Ichigo started scanned the room and Shinji handed him a pair of red gloves that had the fingers cut off.

Ichigo grinned. ''You know me so well.'' Ichigo pulled them on. ''Lisa work your magic.'' The woman started to apply make up. Not much was needed considering that Ichigo is naturally beautiful.

Lisa stepped back after about fourty minutes of drawing and erasing and redrawing.

''Good. I only used BB cream, eyeliner, and a bit of mascara. Oh and a bit of skin colored blush so your skin would shine even more.'' Ichigo looked in the mirror. ''Thanks Lisa I know how hard it is to create natural perfection...'' Ichigo's words trailed off. Everyone became silent because just then Grimmjow walked in his hair not gelled, eyes free of teal liner,and the few piercings taken out.

Lisa's jaw dropped.

''Natural perfection...'' Grimmjow looked up and Ichigo's heart stopped. ''He...'' Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. ''Is there something wrong with me?'' Shinji grinned. ''How can there be!'' Shinji motioned for Grimmjow to follow as he rooted through the racks.

''AHA!'' Shinji pulled out a royal blue shirt and a pair of gray-green jeans. Grimmjow pulled them on and looked in the mirror. ''I guess this is...'' Ichigo shook his head. ''No. It's missing...'' He grabbed a black jacket with fur lining off and threw it to Grimmjow who put it on with no questioning. Ichigo then shifted through the accessory closet. He grabbed two necklaces three rings and two watches.

Ichigo motioned with his hand for Grimmjow to lean down and Grimmjow did as he was told. Ichigo put the first necklace on that had a skull on it. ''Stand up.'' Grimmjow did and Ichigo grabbed his Grimmjow's hand.

_''DON'T FUCKING BLUSH JEAGERJAQUES.'' _

Ichigo slipped one the black watch and the three rings.

Ichigo stepped back.

''Nope.'' Ichigo reached up and pulled the clasp off.

_''FUCK.''_

He then reached for the second one with a black gothic six as the pendant and put it on Grimmjow.

Ichigo adjusted Grimmjow's jacket and stepped back. He grinned. ''Perfect.'' Lisa's jaw dropped. ''Remind me why you aren't a designer.'' Ichigo smiled. ''I did make all of these. Why do you think I like them?''

Ichigo looked at the clock.

8:39.

''Fuck.'' Ichigo's eyes scanned the room. ''Where's my...'' Shinji tossed him a grey scarf. ''Thank you!'' Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and sped out of the room to the interview building across the town.

* * *

Ichigo steered the car into the driveway and as Grimmjow started to pull off the buklce Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand.

''Remember Jeagerjaques. I will adress you as Grimmjow on the show and you will adress me as Ichigo okay? Just go with whatever happens.'' Grimmjow scoffed. ''Got it I'm not an idiot. Did I have to wear these rings!? The rest of the clothes I can barely feel them but these damn rings!''

''Deal with it.''

Ichigo walked in and was immediately greeted by people gudhing over his clothes and his body. Ichigo gave a few friendly smiles and walked into the recording room. ''Goddammit.''

''Well I never expected for the heir to have such a loose mouth. ''Shut the fuck up Kisuke.'' The man chuckled. ''So mean to your old mentor!''

Grimmjow frowned. ''Mentor?''

''Tae kwon do, Judo, Kumdo were all taught by him.'' Grimmjow nodded and Urahara extended a hand. ''And you must be the handsome butler! Please to meet you.''

Grimmjow shook hands with the man. ''What time do we go on?'' Urahara looked at the clock. ''Right now!'' He pushed the two out on stage.

''Hello Citizens of Japan! Welcome to Getsuga! Today on the show we have two guest stars that are close friends of mine! Please welcome Kurosaki Ichigo and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!''

Ichigo's face showed shock for only a split second before it was masked in a fake smile. But Grimmjow saw it and at the end of the gaze was no one other than Getsuga's Main Host Urahara Mugetsu.

* * *

**TRANSLATION TO THAT KOREAN BIT**

**As if i'm your man**  
**You want to eat together, you want to watch movies together**  
**And if i approach you, you pretend like it's not like that**  
**You take a step back and i feel bewildered yeah**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO READERS!**

**I AM GOING TO BE UPDATING A LOT NOW!**

**WHY?**

**CAUSE I DON'T LIKE HOMEWORK**

**AND I THINK FANFICTION IS MORE IMPORTANT TO BOTH OF US.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he sat down on the couch opposite to Grimmjow. Being the first one up on stage he could not have avoided sitting right next to his old boyfriend.

Mugetsu smiled. ''You look well Ichigo. How have you been the past few years?'' Ichigo smiled one that seemed real to only the viewers. ''I'm doing great Mu-chan I'm glad you asked. How's your wife?''

''As beautiful as ever and loving.'' Ichigo laughed. ''I would imagine. She was striking.'' Mugetsu smiled. A s,mile that looked warm but held malicious intent. ''So? I heard you are going deeper into the modeling world. Can you tell the audience?''

Ichigo nodded. ''At first I tried modeling because my father had run out of models. As some of you know I was only fourteen at the time. My the model agent for our company, Shinji loved me instantly and he had me modeling ever since.'' Ichigo winked into the camera. Don't forget to buy next week's KI Fashions magazine. There's a little surprise on page 15.''

Mugetsu smiled. ''I bet some of your fans are dying to find out.'' Ichigo smirked. ''It's a bit revealing.'' There were squeals across the room as Mugetsu tried to rein in the audience.

''So? The question we all want to know is who is this mysterious butler of yours? What butler school did he come from'' Ichigo laughed. ''Actually if you guys can keep a secret Grimmjow isn't from any butler schools. He's a commoner.'' A gasp split through the room and Mugetsu's eyes narrowed. Ichigo smiled at the man. ''But we're very close friends.''

Grimmjow smirked which set off another round of swoons. ''Ichi n I are closer than you'd imagine.''

Ichigo flushed bright red and the audience went wild. Fangirls screaming some in remorse and others in joy. Ichigo and Grimmjow quietly left the stage and so did Mugetsu. Ichigo turned to Grimmjow. ''You asshole.''

Grimmjow shrugged. ''What? You're the one who had to blush and set them off.'' Ichigo sighed and tossed him the car keys. ''Just go wait in the damn car.''

Grimmjow smirked. ''Yes Ichi-baby.'' Ichigo blushed. ''STOP THAT!'' Grimmjow cackled and ran off to the parking lot.

''You seem to be doing well.'' Ichigo froze and composed himself. ''Hello Mugetsu-san.''The man chuckled. ''Why so cold? Weren't we closer than that?'' Mugetsu snaked an arm around Ichigo's waist. ''Wasn't it me who called you Ichi?'' Ichigo tried to push Mugetsu away. ''Stop. You...'' Ichigo pulled his body away in disgust. ''Aren't you married to Rukia?''

Mugetsu smiled. ''And? You still love me Ichigo. And I still love you. Can't you see? I'm growing my hair out again I...''

''STOP!'' Ichigo glared at the man. ''Stop this fucking game where you enjoy the chase more than the prize. STOP THIS GAME OF YOUR'S THAT LEAVES PEOPLE BEHIND IRREPARABLE!'' Everyone in the room fell silent.

''Kurosaki?'' Ichigo looked over to the door where Shiro was standing. Mugetsu smirked. ''Well if it isn't my little brother. Come join me and...''

*CRASH*

Ichigo's eyes widened as Shiro's fist collided with Mugetsu's face. Shiro stood over Mugetsu the man wiping his bloodied face. ''Wasn't once fucking enough for you?'' Mugetsu sighed as he got up one of the servants handing him a towel to wipe his blood. ''Must we be so bar...''

A women screamed as Shiro punched Mugetsu again causing him to fly into the table.

Ichigo stepped forward. ''Shi... Shiro stop...'' The man froze. ''You're sick Mugetsu. You hurt someone over and over and yet they still care for you...'' Shiro jumped backwards as Mugetsu tried to punch him.

''How stupid Shiro. I never knew you were so soft. What happened to the boy who would use everything in his power to get exactly what he wanted?''

Mugetsu smirked. ''Isn't that how we lost Rei?''

Shiro froze and Mugetsu used that to punch him into the ground. Ichigo squeaked. Mugetsu smiled at Shiro. ''How arrogant of you Shiro. Or should I say idiotic? Did you not think I would have something over you? That I wouldn't use our late brother as a weapon? That...'' Mugetsu sat on the ground shocked.

Ichigo panted his knuckles bleeding slightly from the force of the punch. Shiro's eyes were wide. Ichigo looked up. ''You _never_ use the dead as a weapon.''

Grimmjow walked in. ''Hey Ichigo why...'' Grimmjow looked around and growled. ''The fuck just happened!?'' He glared at Mugetsu. ''YOU! I fucking thought it was weird you called us here! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ICHIGO?!'' Grimmjow shook him and Shiro laughed and slung and arm over Ichigo causing a pink tint to spred over his nose. ''Ichigo beat him. Not the other way around.'' Grimmjow blinked. ''Oh.'' He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and walked out of the studio dragging a tired-looking Ichigo behind him.

Grimmjow sighed and turned to Ichigo examining him. ''You okay?'' Ichigo nodded and rubbed his head. ''Shiro helped me out but I'm tired.'' Grimmjow's heart felt a pang when Ichigo only mentioned Shiro but he nodded anyway. He smirked. ''Then let's get you home Ichi-berry.'' Ichigo blushed then scowled. ''I told you not to call me that.'' He walked into the car and sat down.

* * *

''WHAT IS THIS!'' Ichigo flinched at the loud noise. He walked downstairs. ''What do you wan... THE FUCK!?''

_Sereitei Times._

_There was a edited picture of Ichigo and Grimmjow holding hands along with the title._

_''Could Kurosaki Ichigo be in love?"_

Ichigo's eyes scanned the paper.

_They seemed a bit close during the interview at Getsuga. Grimmjow's direct quote, ''We're much closer than you think" has driven some fans wild. Now on a website called Fanfiction. The top ''pairing'' is currently GrimmIchi with as many as 18,000 ''fics'' in this short time. __Often they portray Grimmjow as Ichigo's escape. __After the interview when Ichigo began conversing with Mugetsu, his old friend the dashing butler came and took him away in a hurry. _

_There was a picture of Grimmjow holding a bloodied Mugetsu by the shirt._

_Could this be the next..._

Ichigo looked up from the paper shocked into Isshin's furious eyes. ''I swear this isn't true. That isn't what had happened at all... OYAJI!''

The man sighed. ''I don't care if you love your butler but just tell...'' Ichigo scowled. ''I DON'T... I DON'T LOVE MY BUTLER!'' Grimmjow stood from in the hallway and appeared amused but his heart felt like it had shattered. Even though it was clear Ichigo was denying it, it still pained him. Grimmjow's phone rang. He checked it.

Aizen.

He walked out the door with his phone. ''What is ti?''

''I saw the headlines. Good work. It seems as though you are cracking the tough nut well. Too bad you only have less than a week.''

Grimmjow cursed. Aizen sighed. ''Do not even bother alerting the police. I already have them on my side. Money is a strong thing. Oh and I don't need your money anymore.'' Grimmjow paled almost feeling Aizen's next sentence.

''I only need you to break Ichigo beyond repair.''

Grimmjow stood facing the green lawn for many minutes after Aizen hung up his hand trembling as he put his phone away.

Was his choice Nel and Unagiya? Or Ichigo?

* * *

Grimmjow grunted as Ichigo put another box on him.

''Do you really need all these?'' Ichigo nodded. ''I do. And in fact...'' Ichigo piled three more.

''WHAT THE FUCK IS IN THESE?!"'

Ichigo smiled. ''Stuff.'' Ichigo walked across the walkway to the next store and Grimmjow started following until he spotted Nel.

''SHIT!'' Grimmjow dropped all his bags and hid in a corner. His phone rang.

''Hello?''

''HEY GRIMMY!'' Grimmjow winced. ''Hey Nel. What's up?''

He looked over the wall and saw the woman smiling jumping up and down. ''Guess what!?''

Grimmjow snickered. ''Were you hired?'' The woman gasped dropping her clipboard. ''How did you know!'' Grimmjow smiled. ''I know everything. Oh... And for the time being don't call the calling prices are so high in England.''

''You're in England?!''

Grimmjow nodded. ''Bye Nel!'' He closed the phone and let out a sigh of relief. ''I'm sorry Nel but for the time being I must lie to you.''

''OW!'' Grimmjow looked up at an old woman who hit him over the head. The woman scoffed. ''Fucking men cheating... You don't have to lie if you don't cheat!'' Grimmjow sputtered. ''But I...''

''Che.''

* * *

''Yo Grimmjow. I was thinking should I get this or this?'' Ichigo looked behind him to find Grimmjow was no longer following. ''WHAT!?''

Ichigo scowled. ''Dammit.'' He started walking out the door to his car.

''What do we have here?'' Ichigo turned. ''What do you want?''

''Isn't this the Kurosaki Princess?'' Ichigo growled. ''What did you say?'' The men snickered. ''Is the princess mad? Why don't we teach her a good lesson by _drowning_ her.''

Ichigo froze.

Water.

Gushing into his body.

Flowing into his lungs.

_Water._

Ichigo snarled but his eyes portrayed fear. The lead man laughed. ''What are you scared?'' The last man leaned against the side of the bridge across the street. ''We could still kill you so easily.''

The second man lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed the man's wrist and kicked him in the balls making the man whimper. But the second man caught Ichigo's arm.

He panicked.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he walked out of the building. ''Stupid lady doesn't even know what...''

''NO! STOP! PLEASE LET ME GO!''

''Ichigo.'' Grimmjow ran to the source of the sound and growled. Ichigo was struggling in the grip of two men pushing him towards the edge of the street.

But the image was wrong to Grimmjow. Ichigo was probably ten times stronger than all three of them and yet...

Grimmjow scanned Ichigo's body and his rage increased when he looked at Ichigo's eyes.

Fear.

Nothing but pure fear.

The fear you see when a deer gets caught in the headlights.

Grimmjow sprinted over and tackled the two men holding Ichigo and started punching them into the ground. The third man stood up off the ground finally recovering from Ichigo's kick and slammed a brick into the back of Grimmjow's head.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

Grimmjow scoffed. ''You think that would have killed me?''

The man fell on his ass. ''De...demon...''

Grimmjow smiled widely. ''You think I'm a demon now? Just wait until I drag you back to hell where you belong.''

Ichigo sat in the corner and watched as Grimmjow beat the men into oblivion. His fear slowly subsiding and realizing how weak the men actually were.

He stared at the floor and Grimmjow walked over.

''You okay?''

Ichigo nodded. ''I'm fine. I just... was startled.'' Grimmjow nodded and helped Ichigo up. ''It's fine. Everyone's scared of something.''

_''I'm scared of losing you.''_

Ichigo nodded and got into the car.

* * *

**GRIMMJOW ONCE AGAIN SUCCEEDS IN TEARING MY HEART OUT.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO READERS!**

**OH MY GOD DID YOU GUYS SEE RAN IN THE NEW CHAP?**

**SEXY IS THE ONLY WORD**

**THE GRIMMICHI GOODNESS IS ABOUT TO START UP!**

***COMMENCE EPIC FANGIRL SCREAM***

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he sat in his room at the Kurosaki residence. The lavish room really didn't fit him and no matter how much he dirtied it. By the end of the day it was good as new.

He stared at the ceiling. ''Only 5 days left to chose.''

Grimmjow slung his arm over his eyes.

''Why did I have to come here?''

The door creaked open. ''Yo Grimmjow I... Grimmjow?'' Ichigo stepped into the room. Grimmjow sat up and smiled weakly. ''Hey I guess I'm not Jeagerjaques anymore?'' Ichigo looked at the floor.

''Hey about yesterday...'' Grimmjow sighed. ''Don't mention it. I told you. Everyone's scared of something.'' Ichigo walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. ''I... I think I want to tell you why I'm so scared of water.''

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. ''Are you sure? I've known you for barely a month and...''

''I'm sure.'' Ichigo pulled his feet up to his chest. ''So when I was 10...''

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he walked down the street with his mother and two little sisters. ''Ka-chan... Can we stop at the aquarium!''

Masaki smiled down at her son. ''I'm sorry Ichigo but we don't have enough time today! Ot-san said he had something to share with us remember?''

Ichigo frowned. ''But... The dolphins...'' Yuzu smiled and tugged on her mother's sleeve. ''Please?"

The woman caved and brought the three children into the aquarium. ''Only thirty minutes okay?'' The three grinned and took off while Masaki walked to the coffee shop inside the building.

''Ichi-ni! Look at that!'' The three looked up at a shark passing over their heads. They grinned and started walking to the next tank.

The intercom crackled.

_''Hello visitors of the Tokyo Aquarium. Starting from this minute you are all our hostages.''_

Ichigo looked around in confusion at the people gasping.

_''We have notified the police station about this and in ten minutes we will release all the predators.''_

There was a man who stood on top of a crate.

''Don't be alarmed! The animals don't eat for fun they only eat if...''

_''We have taken the aquarium staff hostage two hours prior so the animals are ravenous. Please enjoy your stay.''_

The man paled. Masaki cut through the crowd of now panicking people.

''ICHIGO! YUZU! KARIN!''

The three looked at their mother and she scooped up the two girls and held onto Ichigo's hand.

''Come on I'm getting you out of here.'' She ran across the aquarium and came up to a window. ''Alright Ichigo do you hear me? I need you to go out through this window and pull your sisters up.'' Ichigo started at his mother.

''But what about you?" The woman swallowed thickly and smiled. ''I'll get out too. It's a promise.''

_''There is one minute left.''_

Masaki took a deep breath and opened the window her arms slightly bleeding. Tears threatening to escape from her eyes. ''Be a good boy okay Ichigo?''

_''We are releasing the animals.''_

Masaki pushed Ichigo out the window ignoring the searing pain in her arms and the truth that Ichigo wouldbe the only survivor. As soon as Ichigo was out the water flowed over her head.

Ichigo stared at the window in shock as he saw his mother and little sister's fall to the bottom of the water.

* * *

''My mom never got to hear the good news.'' Grimmjow stared at Ichigo. ''She died, Karin died, and Yuzu died because I was too stubborn to just let it go and walk away.''

''What was the good news?'' Grimmjow looked at Ichigo.

''Dad's business had made us millionaires. Yuzu never got to cook in her dream kitchenette, Karin never got to play soccer in a real soccer field, and Mom never got to get her arm surgery done.''

''Is that why you have those untouched places in your house?'' Ichigo nodded. ''They... They were supposed to be their rooms. It's my fault. Dad never said so. He said that it wasn't my fault but... He never looked at me the same way again. Always an item. Always something to trade for more power. I don't expect him to treat me like a human when I...''

Grimmjow hugged Ichigo tightly. ''You didn't.''

''You didn't kill them. The stupid police who didn't get there in time killed them. The stupid people who used you and the other people as hostages killed them. You're not at fault Ichigo. I'm not particularly smart. I'm not particularly good at anything. But I know it's not your fault.''

''Thanks Grimm.''

Grimmow petted Ichigo's hair until he fell asleep. ''I'm so sorry Ichigo.''

* * *

**WHAT THE FUCK GRIMMJOW**

**MY SHIPPER'S HEART GODDAMN**

**FUCK NO**

**THIS IS WHY I SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO WRITE**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO READERS!**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!**

**I WAS OCCUPIED BY MAKING MONEY**

**TO BUY MY NEW JUPITER 711R FLUTE**

**FUCK YES**

**MY FLUTE IS SO SEXY~~~~**

**I'M THINKING OF DRAWING A DOUJIN**

**SHOULD I?**

**OH GUYS!**

**IS IT ''FUN'' OR MORE INTERESTING WHEN THERE'S A LITTLE SEGMENT AT THE TOP?**

**I KNOW VAERIN DOES THAT AND IT'S GOOD BUT WOULD IT TAKE AWAY FROM THE STORY HMM...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stretched and looked to his side.

Cold.

Ichigo frowned. ''Where did... Am I in my room?'' He looked around. ''Yep. I bet he moved me.'' Ichigo crawled out of his warm bed and walked into the shower.

* * *

Grimmjow yawned as he stared at the floor.

''I'm going to do it.'' He ran a comb through his unruly sky blue locks and put on his uniform walking out into the lobby.

* * *

Ichigo got out of the shower with his towel hanging loosely around his hips. He walked across the hall to the clothes room and pondered. ''What to... FUCK!'' Ichigo scowled. ''What the hell I never thought this much about what to wear usually I just...''

He groaned. ''I sound like a high school girl...'' He sighed and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, white Jordans, grey wife beater, and a red checkered sweater on top. He strutted over to the accessories closet **(WAS CABINET IN FIRST CHAPTER WHO CARES HE'S FUCKING RICH) **Ichigo grabbed a black Citizen Attesa Eco-Drive watch and a titanium ring with a blue line around it. He slipped on the items and walked out of the room.

His old necklace with the chip of the crystal still on the table.

''GRIMMJOW!'' Ichigo jumped down the stairs startling most of the maids and making Grimmjow curse.

''WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BRAT!''

Ichigo frowned and punched Grimmjow. ''I need to go to a photo...''

Grimmjow immediately sat up. ''COUNT ME IN.'' Ichigo grinned and the two walked out of the home.

* * *

Ichigo stood in the lobby of the airport with his passport Grimmjow fiddling with a brochure.

''WHAT THE HELL IS TURBULENCE?!''

Ichigo sighed and snatched the brochure. ''We're not riding a normal plane. We're riding my plane. There is barely any feeling of lift off or take off.'' Grimmjow nodded.

''Hey isn't that Grimmjow?''

''Whoa! They are dating!''

''OH MY GOD THE YAOI WAS RIGHT!''

Ichigo rubbed his head. ''I think I have a headache from all these nosy people...'' Grimmjow lent forward. ''Let me see...'' A squeal resounded through the airport and Ichigo hurriedly pushed Grimmjow away.

''Ba! Bastard!''

Grimmjow looked at him confused. ''I'm sorry Ichigo but I don't understand.''

_''I really am sorry I have to do this.''_

Ichigo his his flushed face behind the brochure ''Lets just get to motherfucking France.''

''WHAT!'' Ichigo turned around. ''Didn't Shin tell you? I have a photo shoot for the French vogue.'' Grimmjow face-palmed. ''Oh yea... You got charismatic.''

''Exactly. I'll be in something similar to what I wore for Shinji's photo shoot. So... GRIMMJOW!?"'

''If you're going to be in something like that I wanna get there as soon as fucking possible.''

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he laid down in his personal compartment of the plane. Grimmjow looked around nervously. ''Are you...''

''For fucks sake Grimmjow. This plane is more stable than the president's Air Force One.'' Grimmjow sighed and sat down. ''Fine but if I die it's your fault.'' Ichigo shrugged. ''Didn't you realize that if you die so do I?''

Grimmjow shuddered. ''Let's just stop talking about it.''

Ichigo smirked. ''Awww... Is kitty scared?'' Grimmjow scowled. ''No I...'' Ichigo smiled. ''Whatever Grimmjow it doesn't matter if you're scared. Just wake me up when we land okay?'' Grimmjow fiddled in the seat across from the king size bed.

''Dammit! I hate planes!''

Grimmjow stared out the window and cursed. ''Fuck.''

* * *

Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow held on to the back of his jacket as they got off the plane. ''I think I'm going to be sick...'' Ichigo laughed. ''Grimmjow that was one of the smoothest flights I've been in!'' Grimmjow scowled at him. ''I'm walking back to Japan.''

''We're in France.''

''I know.''

Ichigo sighed and walked out to the gate.

'' !'' Ichigo's eyes widened as a crowd surrounded him.

''Is the new true?''

''The butler sir!''

Ichigo's face pulled on a fake smile. ''May I speak?''

The crowd went silent parting away from him as he started walking Grimmjow watching in awe as the man walked through the crowd with ease. His natural charisma making people take notice.

Ichigo stood at the curb as a silver limo pulled up. ''I am sorry for the inconvenience today!'' He winked. ''But I promise to not let anyone down in a week from now in France's Vogue!''

Ichigo walked through the crowd, grabbed Grimmjow's hand, and slipped into the car.

''Fucking reporters.'' Grimmjow shrugged. ''You seemed generally pleased with them.''

''Oh please Grimmjow. I just can't wait until tomorrow when Shinji gets here. Then we can start the photo shoot.'' Grimmjow leaned his head on the window. ''He didn't come with us?''

Ichigo leaned forward and put his chin on his hands. ''No. Shinji was doing a photo shoot for something else.'' Grimmjow opened his eyes when Ichigo's tone became cold.

''Really?'' Ichigo nodded. ''I just wanna get back to the hotel before anymore shit comes up.''

* * *

''Excuse me?'' The woman blushed. ''Uh... I'm sorry sir but the room was booked under only one bed.''

''That can't be Shinji booked... Shi... Oh no.'' Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who corrected himself. ''That idiot... I can't believe he...'' Ichigo shook his head and turned to the girl. ''Surely there can't be any other rooms open?''

''I'm sorry sir but...'' The girl stammered.

Ichigo smiled and his voice dropped an octave. ''There really isn't even one room? Maybe somewhere...'' The girl flushed. ''Uh sir I might...''

''NO! Were fine!'' Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled him and the bags away from the counter.

''Are you mad Jeagerjaques!?'' Ichigo glared at him.

''Oh so now I'm Jeagerjaques again?" Ichigo sighed. ''You know this isn't really the time to...''

''Big deal we're sharing a fucking bed so what?'' A few people turned towards them and started to whisper.

''Keep it fucking down!'' Ichigo hissed. Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo's face paled. ''You wouldn't... I'll...''

''WHO CARES ICHI-BABY?! ALL WE'RE DOING IS...'' Ichigo clamped a hand over Grimmjow's mouth and dragged him to the back stairwell. Grimmjow licked his hand. ''Ichigo retracted it and wiped his hand on his pants. ''Did you really have to do that?'' Grimmjow shrugged. ''It was fun.'' Ichigo rubbed his face. ''Let's just get to the room.''

''Eager huh?"

''NOT LIKE THAT!''

Ichigo stormed up the stairs and Grimmjow smirked.

''I NEED TO GO GET SOMETHING!''

''I DON'T CARE YOU ASSHOLE!''

He waited until the man disappeared until he let out a sigh. ''Fuck. I can't keep doing this... I'm pulling myself into even deeper shit.''

* * *

Ichigo sighed as the warm water flowed over his body.

_''Grimmjow was so weird today even more touchy and... Fuck... I...''_ Ichigo felt his body get hot and he turned the cold on.

''Yep I need to stop.'' Ichigo wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another one to dry his hair. He stepped out and sat down on the bed. ''Damn Shinji.'' Ichigo laid down and put his hand over his eyes. His other hand drifted to his neck were the necklace...

Ichigo shot up. ''I didn't even...'' He laid back down.

''It's better that I didn't remember. I'm starting to get better then.''

Ichigo fell asleep on top of the covers.

* * *

''How are things going Grimmjow?''

Grimmjow felt a tug. ''Well. Things are actually going great.'' He heard a chuckled on the other line.

''You appear to be down. Have you possibly...''

''No. I have not.'' Grimmjow growled.

''I never asked you my question yet.''

''I knew what it was and the answer is no. Goodnight Aizen.''

''Remember you have 3 days starting tomorrow.''

Grimmjow swallowed thickly. ''I... I know.''

Grimmjow hung up and stepped into the hotel room. ''Ichigo?'' Grimmjow looked around the room and didn't see him. He moved to the bedroom and cracked the door open. ''Ichi...''

Ichigo was lying on the bed with a towel draped over his body the moonlight filtering through the blinds making his fanned out orange hair glow like a halo. Grimmjow's stepped towards Ichigo and smiled. ''He looks a lot younger sleeping... And a lot happier.'' His heart sank.

He would have to break this happy man.

No. He would have to break a man who was just barely holding himself together.

He lightly shook Ichigo.

''Ichigo...''

''Mmmmph...''

''Ichigo.''

''Nyah.''

''NYAH!?"

Ichigo jumped up. ''WHAT!?'' Luckily for him his towel was still on. Grimmjow shook his head. ''You fell asleep.''

''Oh...''

''Go wear some clothes.''

''Oh okay Yea I... WHAT?!'' Ichigo looked down, grabbed a pile of clothes, and ran out of the room in a hurry. Ichigo cursed as he slipped into the hurriedly picked up items.

Ichigo walked out to the deck and sighed.

''Why am I thinking Grimmjow is like him?'' Ichigo shook his head. ''Grimmjows different. He wont do anything. He... He wouldn't leave me.'' Ichigo stepped back into the bedroom after an hour or so to find Grimmjow sleeping his body pressed against the wall.

''Mmmph.,kjnfsjmmc'' Ichigo judged the distance and climbed into the bed underneath the covers. Ichigo was about to fall asleep when Grimmjow shifted his weight and draped his body onto Ichigo. Ichigo stared at the sleeping man. Ichigo tried to move his arms.

''Fuck he's heavy.''

Ichigo wriggled which made Grimmjow hold on to him tighter.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. ''Fine. Goodnight Grimmjow.'' Ichigo felt a smile against his neck.

''Goodnight.''

* * *

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**KWJHWFSKVBSKAK**

**BWFKJHADKFABHFKJW**

**HBJCKAJDCBkjb**

**DID EVERYONE KNOW WHAT I JUST SAID!?**

**I HOPE SO**

**CAUSE I DON'T**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO READERS!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG!**

**I HOPE THIS PERFECT GRIMMICHI SONG WILL HELP!**

**What About Now**

**Shadows fill an empty heart**  
**As love is fading,**  
**From all the things that we are**  
**But are not saying.**  
**Can we see beyond the stars**  
**And make it to the dawn?**

**Change the colors of the sky.**  
**And open up to**  
**The ways you made me feel alive,**  
**The ways I loved you.**  
**For all the things that never died,**  
**To make it through the night,**  
**Love will find you.**

**What about now?**  
**What about today?**  
**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**  
**What if our love never went away?**  
**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**  
**Baby, before it's too late,**  
**What about now?**

**The sun is breaking in your eyes**  
**To start a new day.**  
**This broken heart can still survive**  
**With a touch of your grace.**  
**Shadows fade into the light.**  
**I am by your side,**  
**Where love will find you.**

**What about now?**  
**What about today?**  
**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**  
**What if our love, it never went away?**  
**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**  
**Baby, before it's too late,**  
**What about now?**

**Now that we're here,**  
**Now that we've come this far,**  
**Just hold on.**  
**There is nothing to fear,**  
**For I am right beside you.**  
**For all my life,**  
**I am yours.**

**What about now?**  
**What about today?**  
**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**  
**What if our love never went away?**  
**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

**What about now?**  
**What about today?**  
**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**  
**What if our love never went away?**  
**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**  
**Baby, before it's too late,**  
**Baby, before it's too late,**  
**Baby, before it's too late,**  
**What about now?**

** READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo streched and walked out of bed tripping on the blankets wrapped around his ankles.

''SHIT!''

Ichigo scowled as he heard laughter erupting from the bed.

''Shut the fuck up Grimmjow.''

Ichigo grabbed a sweater and some jeans and walked into the shower.

Grimmjow's smile fell instantly.

''I'm disgusting.''

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he walked into the building with Grimmjow behind him. The man seemed a bit off. Ichigo frowned. ''Yo. Grimmjow you okay?''

Grimmjow snapped out of his haze. ''Uh yea Kurosaki fine.''

Ichigo nodded and returned to walking.

But he noticed.

_Kurosaki._

Ichigo put on a straight face and went to greet some people he would rather not.

''Hello Soi-fon. What is your concept?''

The woman scowled at him. ''Arrogance.'' He almost burst out laughing but kept on a straight face. ''I would have never imagined. Where is Yoruichi?'' The woman's eyes lit up. ''Yoruichi-sama's concept is mischievous! I think shes out back.'' Ichigo nodded and continued to make small talk while Grimmjow watched him in the corner of a room.

A man approached. Grimmjow looked over. ''Hello Starrk.''

''Yo.''

''What do you want?''

Starrk lit his cigarette. ''I'm sorry about your predicament. You got 3 days including today. Hows... 'work' going?''

Grimmjow flinched and avoided his ex-best friend's eyes. ''Well.'' He stared at his drink and mumbled. ''Too well. I hate it.'' Starrk looked at the man. ''I'm sorry?''

Grimmjow shook his head and gave his glass to a passing waitress. ''Nothing. Tell Aizen everything is going well.'' Starrk sighed as Grimmjow walked off.

''I heard you idiot.''

* * *

Ichigo walked into the dressing room with Lisa and Shinji.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED TO PUT BANDAGES ON?! I JUST GOT THEM OFF!'' Shinji whacked Ichigo's head. ''Idiot. It's part of your outfit.''

''Can I do without it?'' Ichigo pleaded. Shinji swallowed. ''Don't do that.'' Ichigo pleaded again. ''Please Shin?'' Shinji sighed. ''I fucking hate you.''

''YES!''

Shinji threw a bag at Ichigo. ''Wear that.'' Ichigo opened the bag. ''What is in... NO WAY.''

''YES.''

''NO.''

''YES.''

''NO.''

''YES OR BANDAGES.''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

Ichigo scowled. ''Fine...'' He grabbed the bag off the floor and shooed the two out.

''Fucking Shinji. First the hotel room and now this shit.''

* * *

Ichigo scowled as he looked in the mirror. ''I... I CAN'T GO OUT IN THIS!''

Shinji peeked the door open and grinned. ''PERFECT!''

''HOW THE HELL IS THIS CHARISMATIC!?''

''Your concept was changed. You're innocent.'' Ichigo growled. ''This is anything but innocent.''

''More of a virgin sex innocence. Don't worry! You look good enough to eat. Now for your make up...'' Shinji looked over to Lisa. ''Dammit she passed out. Let me do it.''

Shinji applied a pale liquid foundation on Ichigo's face neck and showing limbs. He traced the outline of Ichigo's eyes making them look naturally larger and brighter. Shinji dabbed Ichigo's lips with a light pink gloss and sealed the entire thing with a bit of blush and powder foundation. He got a bit of gel and made Ichigo's spiky hair a bit more tamed.

Shinji stepped back.

''Fuck.''

* * *

Grimmjow walked back to the photo shoot area.

Everyone was faced towards one area and when Grimmjow followed the lust-filled gazes.

_''Holy fuck.''_

Ichigo sat on a stool in front of the camera wearing only a white dress shirt with the buttons done wrong, a pair of black short shorts, and a necklace that looked more like a collar.

Grimmjow growled possessively and made his way to the front of the crowd.

''Come on Ichigo darlin! Give me some more!''

''Think of your lover!''

Ichigo spotted him. His blush intensified.

''PERFECT!''

Ichigo hastily ran to the dressing room as soon as he was done. Grimmjow raced after him.

''Ichigo.''

* * *

''Ichigo.'' Ichigo stopped the voice sending shivers down his spine.

_''Fuck... No.''_

Ichigo locked the door and slid down. ''Ichigo? Open the door.''

''No way.''

''Why?''

''I look fucking ridiculous.''

''No you don't''

''I look like a _female_ sex slave.''

''If you were female then I wouldn't be gay.''

Ichigo stopped.

''Can you open the door?''

Ichigo hesitated before unlocking the door. Grimmjow stepped in his eyes scanning Ichigo once again making the smaller man blush.

''God fucking dammit you should be illegal.'' Ichigo stared at the floor his hands fidgeting.

''I... I should change.''

Grimmjow snapped out of his haze. ''Uh yea go do that I'll go wait in the car.''

''Right.''

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAH**

**YOU GUYS THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS ABOUT TO HAPPEN.**

**YOU GUYS THOUGHT THERE WAS GONNA BE SOME LEMON~~~~**

**I WILL BE THE SUCCESSOR TO KUBO'S TROLL MASTERY**

**Also sorry this is so short**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO READERS**

**I HAVBE BEEN EVIL TO YOU**

**SAYING I MIGHT MAKE YOU WAIT 4 DAYS AND ACTUALLY DOING IT IS TWO VERY DIFFERENT THINGS**

**(How was that GrimmIchi song?)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo pulled off the clothes and Shinji burst through the door.

''DID MRSEXYMAN DO ANYTHING?!''

Ichigo pulled up his pants.

''No. And what the fuck are you doing booking me a hotel room with only one bed and making me wear that shit?''

Shinji sighed and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

''Ichigo...''

Ichigo stared at the man.

''You really need to get laid.'' Ichigo scowled and pushed the now hysterically laughing man. ''Fuck you Shinji.''

''No thanks man! You're fucking hot but not my type. I like em tall and dark.''

Ichigo sighed and pulled on his shirt. He walked to the sink and washed off the make up.

''I should have you fired.''

''Awwww You love me too much for that!''

''Sadly yes. On the same line as Kaien or Byakuya...''

Shinji grinned. ''Get laid!''

Ichigo whacked the man's head and walked out.

* * *

Grimmjow sat in the car uncomfortably.

''Fuck. That was close.''

Grimmjow looked at his not so little problem.

''I may have to break him. But I'm not going that far.'' Grimmjow jumped as he heard a knock on the window.

Ichigo smiled and mouthed. ''Open the door.''

Goddammit why did he have to be put in a situation like this? Ichigo opened the now unlocked door and sat down. Grimmjow stared absently at the floor.

''Grimmjow did you hear me?"

The man looked up. ''Uh... Shit sorry I.. what did you say?'' Ichigo shook his head. ''I asked if you were okay but I think we both know the answer.''

Grimmjow stared at his hands. He only needed three more days.

''I... Ichigo I'll tell you in three days. I promise.''

Ichigo frowned. ''Fine.'' He then grinned. ''Wanna go get drunk?" Grimmjow smiled. ''Why not?''

''Good.'' Ichigo pulled out his phone.

''SHINJI. COME TO SOUL BAR IN TWENTY MINUTES.''

Grimmjow watched in amusement as Ichigo's face scrunched up.

''I DON'T CAR YOU BITCH WE'RE GOING TO THE BAR. BRING ANYONE YOU WANT.''

Ichigo turned off his phone and looked at Grimmjow. ''Off to the bar my friend! Let's get shit faced in honor of my idiotic outfit today and the humiliation to come next week when the mag goes on the shelves.''

Grimmjow grinned. ''Why the fuck not.''

* * *

Ichigo unlocked his seat belt and reached for the door. Grimmjow grabbed his arm. ''Don't you see that line?''

Ichigo smiled. ''I do.''

''Then why don't we...''

''Grimmjow. I own that bar. Come on get out.''

Grimmjow scowled and followed after Ichigo.

''ICHI!'' Ichigo turned just fast enough to avoid a head on collision.

''FUCK. Shin what the hell?''

The man got up. ''Yea. My boyfriends inside. Let's go.'' Ichigo nodded and walked to the front of the line.

''Long time no see Ichigo.''

''You too Chad.'' The bulky man smiled. ''Well? Aren't you going to go in?''

Ichigo smiled back. ''Wow security sure is tight here.''

Chad laughed. ''It is.'' The three walked into the bar and headed for the second floor that was reserved for special guests only.

Shinji smiled. ''Nnoi!'' Grimmjow froze as the lanky man stood up. ''Yo. Shinji, Ichigo, Grimmjow.''

Shinji frowned. ''You guys all know each other?''

Ichigo shook his head. ''No. I think I have but I'm not sure. What about you Grimm?''

''I know him.'' Ichigo frowned at how stiff the man's voice got. He shook his head. ''C'mon let's go get some drinks.''

The four went across the room. Ichigo sat down. ''KIRA. Get me a Kamikaze.''

Shinji sat next to Ichigo. ''Screwdriver.''

Nnoitra sat on the edge of the counter. ''Blue Motherfucker.''

Grimmjow growled and sat on the other side of Ichigo. ''Bourbon straight.''

Ichigo looked over. ''Already trying to get drunk?'' Grimmjow picked up the glass of blackish brown liquid and downed it in one go. ''I can't get drunk.''

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he drank his 14th glass of bourbon. Shinji had passed out on the counter and Ichigo was mumbling nonsense.

Ichigo giggled. ''Grimmjow~~~''

The man looked over. Ichigo sat up and giggled again almost falling over.

_''He's so fucking cute.''_

''Ne Grimm. Come here.''

''I am here.'' Ichigo scrunched up his face cutely then pouted. ''No. Closer.'' Grimmjow sighed and leaned over.

''Closer.''

Ichigo ran his fingers through the blue locks and purred making Grimmjow's heart stop and a moan almost spill from his lips.

Ichigo giggled as he played with the blue tresses. ''They're so soft!''

Nnoitra picked up Shinji. ''Whelp gotta go. See you in three days _Grimmy_. Who knows? I might even help ya today.'' Grimmjow growled. ''Fuck off Giruga.'' Ichigo mumbled as he fell back on the counter. Grimmjow lightly shook Ichigo. ''C/mon let's get back to the hotel. '

Ichigo nodded and shakily got up. Grimmjow's phone rang he cursed. It was Aizen. ''Ichigo go get in the car I'll come in a few.'' The drunk man nodded and Grimmjow handed him the keys making sure to put the car key in Ichigo's hand. Grimmjow ran to the bathroom and accepted the call.

''What do you want Aizen?''

The man chuckled. ''My my. I just called to see how things were going. Just remember. Two days.''

''Two days?! Giruga...''

''It's midnight my dear client. Now I thought you might need some help so I hired some hope you don't mind. Ah. You sent the drunk man out alone to the street didn't you?''

Grimmjow dropped his phone.

He ran out of the bathroom and burst out the doors.

''ICHIGO!'' The disoriented man turned around to face Grimmjow just in time.

For him to get hit by the car.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**BEING EVIL IS SO MUCH FUN**

**I LOVE IT**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO READERS!**

**I'M UPDATING TODAY BECAUSE I WAS SO EVIL YESTERDAY!**

**My sister told me to make you guys wait a week for the next chap but...**

**I AM ADDICTED TO WRITING.**

**I AM A PEOPLE PLEASER (somewhat)**

**WHO PLAYS DRAGONNEST?**

**THE BEST FUCKING GAME IN THE WORLD**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow's had world stopped.

The moment the car impacted his body froze.

His voice wouldn't work.

Some how. Some how he was sitting outside the hospital door in France.

He didn't even remember getting up. Just... Suddenly he was here.

In front of the ER. Waiting. Just waiting for something to happen. For someone to say something.

The door slammed open. A disheveled Shinji walked in with Nnoitra following behind him. Grimmjow growled as he ran toward Nnoitra pinning the man to the wall by his throat.

''GIVE ME ONE FUCKING REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SKIN YOU GIRUGA!''

''Grimmjow! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRI...''

Grimmjow ignored Shinji and lifted Nnoitra higher. ''Talk fuck tard.''

Nnoitra's eyes shone through his long dark bangs. ''I didn't know.''

Grimmjow glared at him blue surfacing on Nnoitra's throat. ''What?''

''Aizen didn't order me to come here.''

Grimmjow's arm shook.

''Aizen didn't send me.''

Grimmjow grip loosened but he didn't let go.

''This wasn't Aizen's doing.''

The force of the words finally struck Grimmjow full force.

_ ''My my. I just called to see how things were going. Just remember. Two days.''_

_How things were going? What the hell did that mean?_

_''It's midnight my dear client. Now I thought you might need some help so I hired some hope you don't mind. Ah. You sent the drunk man out alone to the street didn't you?''_

_Help? What would have been help? How did Aizen know? Why?... Is someone else targeting..._

Grimmjow got up his body almost radiating rage.

''That fucker...''

The ER dorrs opened the sterile scent washing into the room. Grimmjow stopped moving and ran up to the surgeon.

''Well!?''

The man removed his mask. ''Kurosaki Ichigo's fiancée?'' **(LOL I MADE THE SURGEON A SHIPPER XD)**

Grimmjow nodded. ''How is he?''

''Internal bleeding, ribs two and six seemingly rebroken, broken leg, and a small fracture to his skull. He might have some minor memory loss he will forget the thing that was painful to him possibly. That sometimes happens to protect the human's body.'' Grimmjow's heart tore at everything the doctor said.

_You did this to him._

''The surgery was successful. He has been repaired all that remains is for him to wake. I hope this didn't cause too much pain for you.''

Grimmjow checked the clock.

He had waited outside that door for over 7 hours. ''Kurosaki-san is on floor 6, corridor 1, room 5 luxury suite.'' Grimmjow ran off to the staircase without another word.

Shinji smiled weakly at the surgeon. ''Thank you for saving my friends.''

''Friends?'' The man questioned.

Shinji nodded. ''By saving Ichigo you saved both of them.''

* * *

Grimmjow's body flew up the stairs he ran past a few nurses and burst through Door 5.

Grimmjow's heart broke. Ichigo was lying on the hospital bed his normally tan skin a sickly pale color. His chest heaved with the effort of breathing. His vibrant orange locks droopy. Ichigo's soft pink lips dyed a pale blue. Grimmjow slowly walked towards the hospital bed and sat down on the floor.

''This is all my fault. I'm soo sorry Ichigo I... I heard that people can hear everything when they are in... your situation so... feel free to hate me for this.'' Grimmjow laced his fingers through Ichigo's.

''I was using you. Your own uncle Aizen Sosuke. He promised to free me of my debt if I could break you. I was supposed to make you fall for me and then... And then dump you. Luppi was supposed to take over. Feel free to hate me for this Ichigo. I... I don't have any excuses.''

Grimmjow sighed as he leaned against the wall.

''Some idiot I am... I went and fell in love with you when it was supposed to be the other way around.'' Grimmjow closed his eyes. ''I love you Ichi.''

* * *

Ichigo looked around the thing that surrounded him was not black it was absolutely nothing.

_''This is all my fault.''_

''Grimmjow?''

Ichigo looked around to find nothing.

_''I'm soo sorry Ichigo I... I heard that people can hear everything when they are in... your situation so... feel free to hate me for this.''_ Ichigo felt a hand link their fingers through his own.

_''I was using you.''_

Ichigo's heart stopped. _''Your own uncle Aizen Sosuke. He promised to free me of my debt if I could break you. I was supposed to make you fall for me and then... And then dump you. Luppi was supposed to take over. Feel free to hate me for this Ichigo. I... I don't have any excuses.''_

The nothingness melted away from his body until Ichigo fell into a weird sideways world.

''Where?''

''This is your mind Ichigo.''

Ichigo turned to find a man in a dark flowing cloak.

''An old man?''

''My name is Zangetsu. You created me in your head so you would not remember the most terrible parts of your life.''

Ichigo scrunched up his face. ''What?"

''Your family did not die because of the hostage keepers.''

Ichigo's eyes widened.

''What?''

The man looked him straight in the eye.

''You killed them with your own two hands.''

Ichigo groaned in pain as the memories of his family's real death flooded back to him. He did not notice the man approach him grow younger and hold a sword over his chest.

''The old delivers the memories and the young takes them away.''

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes.

''Stop...''

The teen grimaced. ''Make no mistake. I am here to protect you. Not make you happy.''

* * *

For the next three months Grimmjow's body fell into the same pattern.

1. Wake up at 7:00. Check Ichigo's vitals.

2. If there are no problems he would wash Ichigo's body.

3. Grimmjow would sit beside Ichigo's bed hoping that maybe he would wake up that day.

4. Shinji brings him food.

5. Grimmjow eats less than half.

6. Grimmjow injects a nutrition liquid into Ichigo's body.

7. Grimmjow watches Ichigo until the head doctor Rose forces him to sleep.

Repeat.

The nurses took pity on the man who stayed by Ichigo's side. They were convinced that Grimmjow was only there for the money until they saw that Grimmjow would never leave the hospital bed for any reason.

Aizen had destroyed the contract and gave a lengthy apology to both Isshin and Grimmjow.

He disappeared soon after that. Nel had climbed to the top of the fashion industry. She now owns her own company called Bawabawa.

Luppi disappeared along with his father.

Hisagi had stuck around visiting Ichigo from time to time.

Grimmjow had lost 30 of his 188 pounds.

* * *

-2 years later-

Grimmjow had still never left the room. Nelliel visited constantly and tried to get him to leave but the look that came across Grimmjow's eyes stopped her.

He wasn't mad.

He wasn't mad.

He was sorry.

Grimmjow laid his head on the edge of Ichigo's bed and wrapped his hand around the unconscious man's. Shinji walked into the room with Isshin.

''Is he still not up?''

Grimmjow looked up and shook his head. Grimmjow's voice had turned raspy from the constant silence he kept himself in.

Ichigo's finger twitched. Grimmjow's body shot up.

His voice scratched out.

''He's awake.''

Doctors rushed into the room kicking out the other people Grimmjow impatiently paced the outside of the door for the thirty minutes. One of the nurses smiled at him.

''Good luck. You've been waiting so long.''

Grimmjow thanked her and the doctors allowed them in.

Ichigo's eyes darted to Isshin and Shinji.

''Hey guys...'' Ichigo frowned as he rubbed his windpipe. ''Shit my voice sounds weird.'' Grimmjow felt like his heart was being torn apart. The same voice after two years. Two years of waiting and...

Ichigo coughed. ''Um... Dad who's he?''

Shinji laughed. ''Ichigo don't play. He's your...''

_''He might have some minor memory loss he will forget the thing that was painful to him possibly. That sometimes happens to protect the human's body.''  
_

Grimmjow coughed. ''Uh... That's okay Shinji I... I'll go now...''

_One of the worst things that can happen to a person is to be forgotten by someone they will never forget._

* * *

**IF YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPPY**

**THERE IS A LOT TO COME!**

**Unless you feel as though this is dragged out cause this is an okay ending too.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO READERS!**

**CURSE MY OCD**

**I JUST SPENT 2 HOURS ORGANIZING MY SONGS**

**(Finding Album covers, Finding Album names, etc)**

**WHAT THE FUCK KUBO-SAN**

**WHERE IS MY GRIMMY?!**

**I LOVE READING REVIEWS**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sachiel Angelo: Whats My Fair Lady? I've watched a lot of K-Dramas but I've never heard of that one. Is it good?**

***NOTE: ICHIGO WAS MOVED BACK TO JAPAN***

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he walked down the stairs. He rounded the corner and his feet stopped in front of the door. His hand froze two inches away from the exit door.

''Two years of staying in that room really changed me...''

He grabbed the handle and pushed outward the strong scent of spring invading his senses. He hesitated just standing with the door open.

''YOU! WAIT!'' The voice came out scratchy and almost unrecognizable but Grimmjow knew immediately.

Grimmjow turned to find Ichigo on a wheelchair. ''Wha...''

''Who were you to me?''

Grimmjow froze. ''I...''

Ichigo pushed his wheelchair with his arms. ''Well?''

Grimmjow sighed. ''I was nothing. I would never have been anything to you.'' Ichigo frowned. ''But then why did Shin...''

Grimmjow growled. ''Just drop it.''

Grimmjow walked out of the hospital leaving Ichigo confused and frustrated.

* * *

Ichigo frowned as he watched the all too familiar man walk away from him. He sighed and wheeled his chair to the receptionist.

''Hello. Where is my room?''

The woman perked up. ''Oh! Sir! I'll take you up right away!'' Ichigo shook his head. ''No thanks. Just tell me what my room number is.''

The woman nodded and flipped through a mass of papers. Floor 6, corridor 1, room 5 luxury suite sir.''

Ichigo nodded and grabbed the private elevator key on the shelf.

''Who is that man?''

* * *

Grimmjow walked down the streets of Japan not quite knowing where to go. ''Dammit. I can't go anywhere.''

Grimmjow grabbed his phone and flipped through the contacts.

_Nel_

_571-383-1402_

Grimmjow's hand wavered over the call button. He then quickly snapped his phone shut.

''Nel's busy. I... I shouldn't bother anyone else...''

''Grimmjow?''

Grimmjow turned to be face to face to Starrk.

''You...''

''Is Kurosaki Ichigo up?''

Grimmjow snarled. ''Is Aizen back? Is he up to something!? WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH...''

Starrk sighed and grabbed the fist that was barely about to connect with his face. He looked straight at Grimmjow immediately noticing the weak eyes.

''You really did spend those two years by him didn't you?''

Grimmjow's gaze fell.

''How is he?'' Starrk sat down.

''He doesn't remember me.'' Starrk's eyes widened. ''What?...''

''The doctor said he would most likely forget his most painful memories. The body will naturally do that to preserve the body. It's best for me to just disappear.''

Starrk scoffed. ''Really?''

''What?''

''Do you really think the kid is better off just forgetting a few months of his life? He already missed over two years. Does he need more? Why don't you let him decide what he wants after he knows everything? Aren't you just being a coward?''

Grimmjow growled. ''Yer treadin on danger...''

''See? Your natural accent is coming out. You're defensive. Tell me this Grimmjow. Aren't you trying to preserve yourself?"

* * *

Ichigo stared at the ceiling as Kaien and Isshin tried to get him to eat or just get up for his physical therapy.

''Ichigo you...''

''Leave me alone Oyaji. I don't feel like it.''

_''Something is missing.''_

''Ichigo if you...''

''OYAJI!'' Ichigo scowled. ''I can't even think straight. I... I lost someone didn't I?''

The color fell from both their faces.

''Well...''

''Is it him?''

Isshin sighed. ''I'm not sure.'' Ichigo scowled and pulled the blankets back over his head.

''Excuse us Kurosaki-Sama.''

Ichigo held his breath until he heard the door close with a soft click. Ichigo sat up swinging his legs over the side.

''I need to get out of here.''

* * *

Grimmjow stared shocked at Starrk.

''You...''

''Don't deny me Grimmjow. Aren't you worried that Ichigo will remember whatever you told him that made him forget you and leave you? Aren't you scared that he won't only not remember you. But hate you instead?''

Grimmjow growled. ''Shut the fuck up.'' He got off the curb. ''I... I don't even know what I'm doing anymore...''

* * *

Ichigo gripped the rail of his bed tightly forcing his weakened legs to move.

They couldn't handle it.

Ichigo collapsed to the floor.

''Shit...'' Ichigo examined his rapidly bruising leg the muscles withered so thin that he could make out the outline of his bones.

''Dammit. How long was I out?''

He shakily stood up. This time he stood up all the way and grabbed the counter. He made it two steps before he fell.

But didn't hit the floor.

Ichigo looked up.

''You.''

Grimmjow growled. ''You fucking idiot. you've been out for two years 3 months and 2 days. What the hell gave you the idea that you could walk on your own?!''

Ichigo flinched then growled. ''What makes you think you can tell me what to and what not to do!''

Grimmjow smiled.

''Cause I'm your personal butler.''

* * *

**OH MY GOD**

**THAT WAS LIKE**

**SOME SECOND ARC SHIT**

**WOW**

**I..**

**BUT THAT CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT...**

**I LOVE EXO-K**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO READERS!**

**I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT**

**I CAN PLAY EVERY SINGLE INSTRUMENT IN MY SCHOOL'S MUSIC PROGRAM**

**ALL THE ORCHESTRA AND THE BAND **

**FUCK YEA**

**I AM SO FUCKING ASIAN**

**On another note I got a scholarship (i know another?) to Johns Hopkins University they have an amazing writing program.**

**I think I died when there was a note that said for me to edit my fanfics better for a full scholarship instead of my current 2-year one.(I did not think my fanfics would get me somewhere but now I'm going to use intense vocabulary!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo snarled at the blue haired menace. ''Don't think you can give yourself such a title you bastard!''

The orangette turned his head towards the door as Isshin and Kaien stepped in. His face shined brightly with hope. ''Kaien! Help... MPFH!''

Grimmjow smirked at the two. ''Meet you at the mansion.'' Kaien took a hesitant step forward. Isshin just grabbed his arm and dragged the man out of the hospital room.

Grimmjow grinned. ''Let's start your fucking Physical therapy.''

Ichigo paled.

* * *

''Ah... Shit...''

'Goddamn it Ichigo.''

''Shu... Shut up... Argh...''

A nurse blushed as she walked past the door.

''CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING CORRECTLY!?'' Grimmjow bellowed.

''I'M TRYING YOU ASSWIPE! I HAVEN'T WALKED IN OVER TWO YEARS!''

Ichigo slid down the wall and onto the floor.

''This is too fucking hard.'' He inspected his bloated red knees. ''Shit.'' He hesitantly poked them only to hiss in pain.

Grimmjow's face distorted with worry as he started walking over and crouching in front of Ichigo's injured knee. He whistled lowly. ''You knee looks like it's been to hell and back damn...''

Ichigo froze.

_Ichigo pushed him away. ''Don't touch me Jeagerjaques!'' He stumbled to the cave entrance but fell to his knees again. ''Shit...'' Grimmjow walked over and picked him up. ''You knee looks like it's been to hell and back damn... I don't care how much this hurts your pride! I'm carrying you.'' Grimmjow carried Ichigo to the car and laid him down. ''Shit...''_

The scene within Ichigo's head melted away.

_''I am not letting you recall this Ichigo.''_

Ichigo groaned as he held his head. Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''Ichi? Are you...''

Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

He was surrounded by nothing. Not blackness. Absolutely nothing.

A voice flowed over the emptiness. ''I will not let you remember Ichigo.''

Ichigo whipped his head around to look for the voice. When he noticed his attempts were fruitless his body shivered with an uncanny feeling.

The voice was everywhere. ''Who... Who are you?'' The voice chuckled. ''I cannot tell you for my name is the trigger to all your memories. Just know that I am in your mind to keep it sane. You created me to protect yourself. I will do just that.''

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a lour. ''I created something to give me amnesia? That seems extremely idiotic of me.''

Ichigo could feel the voice smile. It was a perplexing sensation, one filled with warmth but he could also feel a faint melancholy. ''Yes. It was after your family was... ''murdered''. You must wake up now Ichigo. I will not have you remember your past but I will not stop you from creating a future. That is out of my reach.''

''Wait... Who?...''

''You will not remember me in your consciousness Ichigo.''

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see a team of doctors hovering over him.

''He's awake!''

''Bring the man.''

Ichigo's eyes wandered and Grimmjow caught into his vision.

His body moved on reflex.

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Ichigo's arms wrapped around his own body. ''Ichigo are you?...''

''Just shut up.''

Grimmjow smiled. ''If anyone else saw they would think it was me who blacked out.''

Ichigo sighed. ''I don't care. I... I feel strange. I feel as though someone has stripped me of my memories... My dad told me only a month or two of my life was forgotten but... I feel as if my mind has been despoiled...'' Ichigo yawned.

''Damn I'm exhausted...''

Grimmjow finally understood the meaning of Ichigo's words long after the man had fallen asleep. Grimmjow sighed as he curled up around Ichigo.

''Well I'll just leave out all the fucking riddles. I love you too brat.''

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he snuggled into the warm... WAIT WHAT?!

Ichigo opened his eyes.

WHAT

THE

FUCK

(Ichigo's expression is the over exaggerated chibi-shock face so you guys can get a good image ^^)

Ichigo slowly grabbed Grimmjow's arm and lifted it.

_''Yes!''_

He slowly moved it to the side.

_''ALMOST THERE.''_

Grimmjow mumbled his hand falling out of Ichigo's and wrapping around the orangette's waist.

Ichigo cursed mentally.

_''God dammit. Why do I have to be so nice as to...''_

Ichigo's mental rant stopped.

_''Why am I nice to him?''_

Ichigo's eyes widened._ ''Why am I so comfortable here?''_

_''It's as if...''_

Grimmjow rolled to the side. Thus pulling Ichigo with him in his tight grip.

...

Causing the two to fall off the bed. Ichigo yelped as Grimmjow landed on top of him.

''MOTHERFUCKER!'' Grimmjow jumped up and looked around confused.

''What just?...'' He looked down at Ichigo who was cursing up a storm.

''Are you?''

''I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY YOU ASSHOLE! GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL ROOM!''

Grimmjow sprinted out of the room evading the airborne objects. He quickly shit the door and sighed.

''At least he's active.''

* * *

Ichigo stared at the closed door.

''What's wrong with me? I... Am I this immature? Who was that man to me! It certainly seems more than my butler perhaps... No.''

Ichigo stood up on shaking legs. ''That's impossible I could never love the likes of him I...'' Ichigo looked to the door as a woman walked in.

''Hello? Kurosaki-Kun?'' Ichigo looked over. ''Who are?...''

''OH MY GOSH KUROSAKI-KUN!'' Ichigo's eyes widened as the woman ran over to him and started to cry.

''I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I... ISSHIN-SAN TOLD ME EVERYTHING!'' Ichigo looked down.

''Who?''

The orange-haired woman wiped her eyes.

''I'm your girlfriend Kurosaki-kun. Inoue Orihime.''

* * *

**FUCK**

**NO**

**GODDAMN'**

**NO**

**FUCKING **

**ORIHIME**

**I**

**JUST**

**NO**

**Well I have to be evil for this storyline to be successful. **

**Aaaaannnnyway... I know I kinda edited Shiro out but it was for good reason.**

**Shiro never really wanted Ichigo.**

**He only did it to somewhat appease his parents.**

**Ichigo has now forgotten him so he found a loophole.**

**Plus now we can spend more time on GrimmIchi!**

**I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT THIS WILL NOT BE AN ICHIHIME**

**THAT IS MY NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO TP**

**(Just add more NOs)**


	18. Chapter 18: AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**GUYS I BELIEVE THAT WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR THIS STORY WILL NOT FIT IN THE CATEGORY THAT I PLACED IT.**

**(I write as I go on all the chapters are spontaneous!)**

**SO I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY AS A SEQUEL CALLED **

**The World That Money Could Not Have Bought Me**

**IT'S A SUPERNATURAL FIC SO CONTINUE IF YOU WISH BUT IF YOU GUYS ARE NOT INTO THAT THEN YOU ARE WELCOME TO STOP HERE!**

**(I know, Horribly sad ending for those of you who are stopping here.)**

**HOPE YOU GUYS READ THE NEXT ONE!**


End file.
